Who is the boss now?
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: El es un don juan y ella una chica despechada y usada... como cualquier chica con el corazon roto y el orgullo por el suelo... idea un plan para vengarse, y hacerle sentir exactamente lo mismo que el le hizo sentir a ella.
1. Love me, Love me

_**Who is the boss now?**  
(¿Quién es el jefe ahora?)_

_**Capitulo 1: Love me love me, say that you love me**_

La puerta del dormitorio de los alumnos de séptimo año, se abrió de un bruscamente. Estaba oscuro. Se besaban con terrible desesperación. Él, con su mano libre, cerró la puerta y apoyó a la chica contra esta. Sus manos la recorrían sin límite aparente, deseosas de hacer desaparecer su ropa que obstaculizaba la satisfacción de todos sus deseos momentáneos. Deslizó su boca por su cuello.

-Sabes genial...-murmuró el morocho.

La chica era incapaz de formular una sola palabra, sus sentidos se veían afectados por la intensidad de sensaciones que Harry originaba en ella. A eso se le sumaban los nervios que surgían al sentir su miembro viril, y al reconocer las intenciones que este tenía para con ella. Sería la primera vez que haría el amor, y él era el indicado.

Harry, a diferencia de la pelirroja, no se planteaba tantos problemas. Para él era una noche agitada más. Colocó sus manos en el pecho de la pelirroja causando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y placer. La fue dirigiendo a su cama mientras le quitaba su ropa, y ella la de él.

Solo con su ropa interior, cayeron en el suave colchón . Él no detenía sus desesperados besos y mucho menos sus fogosas caricias. Quería tenerla sin más vueltas pero ella se empecinaba en prolongar un poco más los besos. Por fin logró quitar su corpiño de en medio. Admiró unos segundos sus pechos pensando en que, si bien eran muy atrayentes, los había visto más grandes. No se entretuvo más y hundió su rostro en ellos. Ginny se sentía perdida entre la cohibición, sus caricias y aquellas extrañas sensaciones en su abdomen.

-Nunca pensé que terminaría aquí contigo- Se sinceró. Ella sabía bien que solo era la hermana de su amigo para él. Pero había algo en ella naturalmente sensual. Quizás su pelo... "Si, no cabe duda alguna"- Tu pelo me enloquece.

--

Ginny abrió los ojos y canalizó su atención en su pelvis. Le dolía, estaba incómoda. Miró al costado, Harry no estaba. Sonrió recordándolo. Ningún dolor se compararía con la placentera noche que había vivido.

Bajó a la sala común. No había nadie, al parecer ya todos desayunaban. Bajó al gran salón y buscó a sus amigos. Se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hablar, pero jamás mencionó el tema. Una vez terminado el desayuno, Ginny se disculpó con sus amigas ya que Luna le hacía señas y se disponía a saludarla.

-¡Hey¿Cómo...?- La observó con detenimiento- ¿Qué sucede?

-Me ha sucedido algo terrible, Ginny...

-¿Qué?

-¡Harry!... ¡Me acosté con él!

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Fue hace un par de días, no sé, me gusta... y él... se ha acostado con Susan bones, Romilda Vane, conmigo, con Kristin, dudo que no se acostara con Hermione también... ¡Me siento mal, Ginny!

-No, tú no estás mal.. él lo está... No sabe con quien se ha metido- Dijo más como tomando venganza propia y no por su amiga.

-¿A que te...?

-¡Voy a hacer rogar a ese bastardo!... ¡Esto ya es personal!- Dijo furiosa y desapareció.


	2. Who said i wouldn't?

_**Capítulo 2: Who said i wouldn't?**_

Su plan vengativo era estúpido. Muy estúpido si se lo pensaba con detenimiento. Sobre todo por el hecho de que Harry jamás le había prestado mucha atención a Ginny. Pero ahora era diferente. Ellos habían estado juntos, y por más destruida que pudiera sentirse por el desengaño, quería verlo suplicando a sus pies. Y, si bien su plan no era el mejor, Harry era hombre, y pensaba más con el miembro que con su cabeza, o al menos hasta ahora. Pero Ginny cambiaría aquello. Su plan se basaba en mostrarse realmente efusiva con él y... cuando él creyera poder tenerla nuevamente¡Zas!... desaparecer de la situación y actuar como sí nada. En resumen, se basaba en dejarlo siempre con ganas de más.

---

Eran las seis de la tarde ya pasadas, Harry volvía de... Merlín sabe donde, Merlín sabe qué... y cruzó el retrato de la dama gorda. En su rostro simplemente no había señal aparente de emoción alguna. Tenía el rostro total y completamente inexpresivo.

-¡Harry!- Le sonrió la pelirroja y se acercó sensualmente.

A él no se le ocurría disculparse por lo sucedido la noche anterior, no. No, él nunca lo hacía. Además no se arrepentía ni un poco, si se había acostado con casi todo Hogwarts y solo unas pocas lo habían valido y Ginny... Ginny claramente era una de ellas, eso no estaba en tela de juicio. Pero jamás, nunca y, por ninguna circunstancia, se acostaba dos veces con la misma chica. "Gracias al cielo hay muchas" decía siempre. Y no lo hacía, no porque no le apeteciera, sino por el hecho de no involucrarse más de lo debido.

-¡Ginny!

-Oye... me han contado por ahí que tu cama me extraña...

-Y no eres a la única que extraña...

-¡Muy gracioso!

-Muy evidente.

-Tenía pensado acompañarte hoy, ya sabes, estoy sola hoy y...- con su mano jugueteaba con el cuello de su camisa, provocativamente.

-... y seguirás estándolo, lo siento Ginny, pero no...

-¡Oh no!... no lo sientas tanto ahora... verás cuando me extrañes allá arriba, solo y... con frío.

-Hasta entonces... adiós- dijo y se fue. Ella bufó ofuscada. Todavía no era el momento, pero sabía que comenzaría a caer poco a poco... entraría en razón y moriría por ella.

---

Al día siguiente Harry, recién levantado, bajó a la sala común en su pijama con la intención de tomar sus útiles olvidados la noche anterior, pero no los encontró.

-¡¡Demonios!!

-¡Ah!... eres tú...- Ginny fingió bostezo- Bajé preocupada...

-¿Por qué?- él que le había estado dando la espalda, volteó y la vio en un hermoso y provocativo camisón, a penas si tapaba la mitad de sus muslos y el escote en ¨V¨ casi llegaba a su ombligo.

-Pues porque escuché ruidos- La admiró de más aunque ella pareció no percatarse de ello.

-Siempre hay ruidos... ¡Oye¿has visto mis útiles?

-Si, ayer se me ocurrió ser tu heroína y los tomé.

-¡Genial!

-Pero ahora cambié de opinión y prefiero ser la villana. Tendrás que rescatarlos.

-¿Qué?

-Que no pienso devolvértelos- le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-¿por qué no?

-Porque entonces perdería mi oportunidad.

-¿De que?

-De usarlo... de pedir un rescate por ellos.

-¡Vamos Ginny, no estorbes!

-Yo nunca estorbo...

-Entonces dame mis cosas...

-Están en mi cuarto¿por qué no subes por ellos?

-¡Porque no puedo!

-Cierto... Entonces, más te vale ser amable y portarte bien conmigo ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres Gin?- dijo cansado.

-¿De ti?... Todo lo que estés dispuesto a darme- Le dijo sensualmente. Harry tuvo un impulso de tomarla de los hombros, arrojarla al sofá y hacerla suya nuevamente. Se acercó lentamente y con brutal sensualidad a ella como si fuera a besarla, cuando ella cerró los ojos percibiendo que iba a ser besada, él dirigió sus labios a su oído para susurrarle en un ronroneo excitante.

-Pues es una pena...- ella suspiró- porque no estoy dispuesto a darte nada- mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Se apartó.

Ginny, que aún estaba gozando en una especie de transe, suspiró. Luego abrió los ojos y oyó como se cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Demonios!- farfulló molesta.

Su plan no estaba dando buenos resultados. Era como si él estuviera usando el mismo plan en contra de ella. Siempre parecía que pasaría algo, pero él terminaba haciéndose a un lado y dejándola con las ganas. Definitivamente parecía un complot. Pero ella no tenía en mente rendirse aún.

---

Al mediodía del sábado, disidió que, después del almuerzo, lo acorralaría. Y así sucedió. Él subía a la par que leía un libro respecto del Quidditch. Ella miró la escena divertida. Se paró sigilosamente en frente suyo y él chocó con ella.

-¿Qué demo...!?

-Bueno¿qué esperabas?... Vas por la vida leyendo sin mirar lo que caminas ¿cómo no quieres chocarte con alguien indeseable?

-Alguien como ¿quién?- Comenzaron a caminar juntos mientras Harry guardaba el libro en su mochila.

-¡Como yo, tonto!- él sonrió.

-Tú no eres alguien indeseable- "muy por el contrario, no dejo de desearte".

-¡No parece!

-Oye debo irme...- él aumentó la velocidad pero ella lo siguió. Lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo. Él la miró extrañado.

-¡No seguirás escapándote de mí¿o si?!

-¿qué?

-Deja de actuar tan correctamente conmigo... Tus ojos te delatan... ¡Me deseas¿por qué no me besas y listo?- Él la observaba anonado. Ginny parecía un ángel, pero si había algo que le interesaba... Él mismo había comprobado que en la cama se manejaba de maravilla y lo menos parecido a un ángel, que había.

-¿qué te hace pensar que yo...?- Ella lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó desenfrenadamente. Él accedió sin problema, la saboreó con deleite y la acarició solo lo necesario.

-¡Tu boca!- susurró tras romper el beso y algo agitada- Tu boca me lo hace pensar- Él en un rápido giro, intercambió las posiciones quedando ella, entre su cuerpo y la pared. Volvió a besarla. Cuando el beso tomó furor, él lo rompió.

-Es una lástima... porque mi boca y yo no nos entendemos muy bien últimamente- Le sonrió y se fue, dejándola sola de nuevo.

---

Era de noche, todos dormían en sus respectivas camas, incluso Harry, lo cual era raro casi inusual, ya que solía compartir la cama con la chica de turno.

Un ruido sordo hizo que se acomodara. Sintió como alguien se subía a su cama. Abrió los ojos pero no divisó nada. Sintió la presión de un cuerpo contra el suyo. Era una mujer, pudo sentir su busto presionando su pecho. Solo entonces la identificó. Era Ginny.

-¡Ginny¿qué demonios...?!- susurró enfadado.

-¡Shh!...- Apoyó su dedo en sus finos labios- no hables... no queremos que los demás se despierten ¿verdad?- sonrió con sensualidad. Comenzó a besarlo mientras que con su mano libre comenzó a correr la sábana de hilo que lo cubría.

-¿qué estás...?

-¡Voy a acostarme contigo!...- Se adentró en las sábanas aún encima del chico, y se tapó.

-¡¿estás loca?!

-¿tu que crees?

-Que van a matarnos...

-Entonces... has que valga la pena!- le sonrió. Harry no podía creer lo sensual y excitante que era la pelirroja, pero lo inocente que podía parecer a diario.

-¡Creí que había quedado claro!

-¿qué cosa?

-Que no quiero nada...

-Si, pero tú no tienes que hacer nada¡déjame a mí!

-¡Ginny!- se quejó- Vamos... quedamos en algo, una sola vez...

-Si, pero tu me conoces, no soy muy obediente, y... la otra noche no fue tan grandioso así que vine por lo que me debes...

-¿Qué no fue grandioso?- se ofendió.

-Bueno, tu prometiste causarme un orgasmo y... eso jamás sucedió!

-A ¿no?... pues prepárate Ginevra, porque de aquí no te vas hasta tenerlo!- sentenció y comenzó a besarla. Rápidamente cambiaron posiciones. Él comenzó a desvestirla con desesperación...

* * *

**aca va otro cap... **

**Bueno para los que no son muy partidarios de los titulos en ingles y eso... especifico que los titulos de los capitulos, son fragmentos de canciones, es por eso que no los modifico... no porque no adore mi idioma (lo cual es cierto). **

**Besos y gracias por todos los reviews:)**


	3. I’m a sex machine but can’t play with me

_**Capítulo 3: I'm a sex machine but can't play with me...**_

Harry despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose lleno de placer¿para que negarlo?, ella era genial, pasaba de ser una niña en la vida, a ser una completa mujer en la cama, en SU cama. "¡Y que mujer!" pensó. Ella ya no estaba en su cuarto, se había ido con la Luna. Por primera vez, Harry, en su interior (muy en él), sintió remorder su conciencia por el hecho de haberse involucrado nuevamente con ella. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se ilusionara con él, cuando en realidad él no quería nada serio ni mucho menos?. Porque estaba claro que no quería nada... Bueno, estaba CASI claro. O peor¿qué pasaría si ella iba por la vida inventando alguna relación falsa entre ellos?.

-No, Ginny no es de esas trepadoras... ¿Gracias a Merlín!... Pero, que bueno que estuvo anoche..- sonrió. Si que le había gustado. Le había encantado.

El día transcurrió normal. Ginny creyó oportuno pasar a la segunda parte de su plan. Quería demostrarle que él no mandaba, pero... primero tenía que lograr que estuviera pendiente de ella y constantes actos, y solo había una forma.

-¡Dean!... ¿Cómo estás cariño?

-¡Ginny!

-Vengo a pedirte un enorme favor- él asintió para hacerle notar que le prestaba toda la atención- ¡Ayúdame a conquistar a Harry!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que me...

-Si, te escuché, pero... ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Es que quiero darle su merecido y para eso necesito conquistarlo, y para ello necesito llamar su atención y para eso te necesito a ti...!

-¿Quieres que sea tu muñeco?

-No... bueno... más o menos¡es que él me engañó como a una estúpida!

-Ese es tú problema... Tú bien sabías como se manejaba él, no quiero tener que pagar los platos rotos.

-De cuerdo, tienes razón... ¡disculpa por creer que tú, COMO AMIGO te prestarías para ayudarme!... ¿Sabes donde está Neville?, Quizás él SI quiera ayudarme...

-¿Nev?

-Si...

-Pero... ¿vas a besarlo?

-Voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que Harry caiga, y creo que un beso es lo mínimo que tendré que hacer...

-¡Ok!... ¡Yo voy!

-¿en serio?

-Si, quiero que caiga también y si por ello recibo algunos atributos¡adelante!

-¡Gracias!- lo abrazó- ¡No sabes lo que significa esto para mí...!- él sonrió- ¡Voy a necesitarte de tiempo completo!

-¡Lo que quieras!

-De acuerdo, ven hoy a las 7 en la sala...

-¡Genial!... ¿un adelanto?- Ginny rió y lo golpeó.

-¡Nos vemos... y Gracias de nuevo!

----

Eran las siete, Dean entró corriendo a la sala y al verla la encaró algo agitado.

-¡Vamos que Harry ya viene!

-¡Ven!- Lo ubicó en la entrada luego del retrato, y acorralándolo contra la pared, comenzó a besarlo y él a acariciarla solo un poco.

-----

Harry cruzó el cuadro de la dama gorda y se encontró con el terrible espectáculo que Ginny y su amigo le brindaban descaradamente en la entrada de la misma.

-Si Hermione los ve, les quitará puntos- Les advirtió mientras seguía de largo.

-¡Suerte que no nos ve!- sonrió Ginny y siguió besando a Dean.

-Sigan, no hay problema... hagan de cuenta que, ni yo ni todo Gryffindor los observa- dijo con sarcasmo.

-De todas formas, ni que necesitáramos tu permiso ¿no crees?- Le sonrió cínicamente y tomó la mano de Dean. Ella comenzó a caminar divertida, dirigiéndolos a su cuarto con la mirada de Harry clavada en sus espaldas.

Harry observó aquello incrédulo. Sus facciones demostraban incertidumbre y desaprobación, pero su ego era mayor. Aparte, a él ¿qué le importaba?... Solo era una chica más, llamada Ginny.

-----

Al día siguiente continuó viendo por todos lados a esos dos brindando espectáculos, creyendo estar a escondidas cuando en realidad medio mundo los observaba (Harry inclusive). Y se preguntaba "¿Desde cuando se llevan TAN bien?". Bufó al verlos por quinta vez en el día besándose y coqueteando.

-¡¡Esto no es un hotel... POR DIOS!!- Se quejó saturado de lo que, a su ver, eran escenitas vulgares. Ginny se separó unos segundos de Dean. Lo miró con soberbia y una pizca de cinismo.

-Pues... mira quien habla...

-Habla el que le molesta no poder evitar estas, escenitas- dijo con desprecio.

-¡Háztelo saber cada vez que vayas saciando tus deseos por ahí!

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¡Que si no te gusta lo que ves, CIERRES LOS OJOS!... o bien, conoces el colegio de memoria¡¡PIÉRDETE EN LOS RINCONES!!

-¡Ven Ginny!... Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo¡donde no NOS MOLESTEN!- acotó Dean.

-¡No!... ¿Por qué debemos irnos nosotros?- Se quejó. Dean le susurró algo al oído y ella, sonriendo, tomó su mano y se fueron sin saludar, ni nada.

Harry se quedó con la mente en blanco, la boca abierta, la palabra en la punta de la lengua y la cara de idiota.

La semana transcurrió así. Harry seguía con sus conquistas pero últimamente eran menos eficientes, ya que, al ver como esa pelirroja había cambiado, como se desenvolvía ahora... ver como se devoraba a su amigo, le quitaba las ganas de cualquier actividad semejante. Últimamente parecía concentrar toda su energía en querer acabar con Dean y Ginny. Ambos estaban quitándole las ganas al sexo. O, al menos uno de ellos.


	4. I adore you, I can’t ignore

_**Capítulo 4: I adore you, I can't ignore you**_

Ginny estaba frustrada, él no hacía más que mirarla de mala gana, y bufar cada vez que ella y Dean entorpecían su paso. Un par de veces había sucedido que había intentado separarlos argumentando que estaba cansado de que ellos le quitaran el apetito. Pero a pesar de ello, su plan no estaba resultando. Y era de esperarse. ¿Cuándo, en la historia de Hogwarts, Harry Potter se había molestado porque una de sus "chicas" atacaba otra boca?. ¡Nunca!. Entonces, ella no sería la excepción. A lo mejor debía resignarse a significar algo para él, quizás ella no era la indicada para hacerle pagar todas las malas acciones para con las chicas de Hogwarts (y todas las que en un futuro vendrían si no se lo corregía de alguna forma). Quizás ella contaba con menos ventaja, había centenares de chicas más lindas, entonces¿por qué iba a celarla a ella?. Una cosa era segura, no iba a hacerle pagar todas, pero la suya, por supuesto que si. Era SU DIGNIDAD. A ella también la había engatusado y ella había logrado algo que la mayoría de las demás aún ansiaban; acostarse una segunda vez con él.

Sonrió. Quizás no corría con "tanta" desventaja. Definitivamente continuaría con el plan, no iba a tirar por la borda lo poco, pero importante, que había logrado.

-¡Dean!- Lo llamó al verlo cruzar la sala. Él se acercó y la besó con pasión. Ella se separó desconcertada- ¿Qué haces?

-Pensé que estaba Harry, últimamente solo me llamas cuando hay que actuar.

-No, el hecho es que debemos actuar con más rapidez.

-¿A que te...?

-A que debemos ser MÁS exhibicionistas y atrevidos.

-¿Más...¿Cómo?

-Eso déjamelo a mí, tú solo tienes que seguirme la corriente y saldrá perfecto... ¿okay?

-¡Bien!...

-Averigüé que suele darse baños en el de los prefectos, esta tarde hay práctica así que seguro lo hará... así que nos vemos allí por la tarde¿de acuerdo?

-Si, hay práctica y adivina que... ¡Yo también debo asistir!

-¡Demonios!... no importa, sal unos minutos con excusa, la que sea, y veme aquí¿podrás?

-Intentaré pero... ¡seguro!

-Genial... prepárate para darte un baño conmigo- Le guiñó un ojo y él quedó petrificado- ¡Chao!- salió de la sala y chocó con Harry.

-¡Huy...¡Por fin sola!

-¿Me permites pasar?

-¿Y tu novio?

-¿Te incumbe?

-Me perjudica... Estoy cansado de su exhibicionismo.

-Pues me pregunto como haces para convivir contigo mismo...

-Me tolero- sonrió- porque me agrada...- se le acercó. Ella lo corrió.

-Pues haz que lo nuestro te agrade también porque no voy a dejar de vivir mi vida porque entorpezca la tuya...- y dicho esto continuó su camino.

Harry, con cara de pocas pulgas, entró a la sala común y lo vio a Dean sentado en el sillón.

-¡Oh!... ¡Ahora entiendo!... ustedes dos pelearon ¿verdad?... ¿Por eso ella se enojó?- Lo provocaba.

-En realidad te equivocas, se enojó contigo, porque conmigo está más cariñosa que nunca- Harry lo desafió con la mirada.

-Ron va a matarte cuando sepa que estás con su hermana...

-¿Cómo te mataría a ti si se enterara que tú, su mejor amigo, se aprovechó de ella y luego la botó como basura...?. Jajajaja, créeme sería mucho peor si se entera de ti, antes que de mí. Además, él ya sabe lo nuestro y corroboró que no la uso, es más, notó como ella me busca y provoca a mí.

-¡Que conveniente es que te busque ¿verdad?!... por lo fácil que debe ser encontrarte...

-Créeme que si ella buscaba algo fácil, no me buscaba a mí, sino a ti- dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto.

Harry permaneció en la sala pensando y repitiéndose lo que Dean le había comentado. ¿Sería eso verdad?. En todo caso, lo parecía. Ella ya no lo buscaba más, no lo deseaba, supuestamente porque Dean era lo que ella quería, pero eso no se lo creía... No era tan ingenuo. En realidad, desde que ambos habían comenzado a exhibir su pasión por los rincones, no creía que hubiera llegado a mayores, no como con él. ¡Esos eran solo besos!.

**º-º-º-º-º**

-¡Vamos Dean!... Esto debe salir perfecto.

-Pero¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-Tú siéntate en el sillón, cuando él baje las escaleras debes murmurarme al oído y luego decir, como para que él escuche, que anoche me extrañaste¿De acuerdo?

-¿Eso solo?

-Si, luego... solo sigue mi juego.

-De acuerdo... Ahí baja y... solo- sonrió.

-Genial, comienza.

**º-º-º-º-º**

Harry había decidido recostarse un poco esa tarde. No estaba muy bien. Tenía un sentimiento de frustración y pesadumbre de los cuales desconocía su causa. Se restregó los ojos y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. Una vez impoluto, bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común y, resopló al ver a Dean y Ginny en sus normales actividades. Bufó. Notó como él le hablaba bajito y ella sonreía.

-Te extrañé anoche- dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento, tuve muchas tareas que hacer... pero puedo compensarte hoy ¿No crees?

-¿Cómo lo harías?

-Así...- Rodeó su cuello y lo atrajo para besarlo. Harry resopló y continuó bajando, pero quedó atónito ante lo que vio. La pelirroja estaba tomando la iniciativa de la situación. Se había acomodado a horcajadas de su amigo y se lo estaba devorando. Dean con sus manos en la espalda de la chica, la acercó más a su cuerpo.

Harry, por unos segundos, imaginó ser su amigo, ser acosado de esa manera por aquella... chica. De pronto se encontró envidiando aquella situación. Dean había sido obligado a recostarse en el sillón con ella encima. Parecía que ambos desconocían la presencia del morocho.

-¡Hey!- Gritó él- ¿Qué creen que es esto¿un hotel?- Ninguno se molestó en detener dicha actividad para responder. Definitivamente envidiaba a su amigo en ese momento, en esa situación. Es que verla a ella tan ajena a todo, tan pasional...- ¡Hey!- Los separó con arduo labor- No soy prefecto pero puede esterarse McGonagall- Ginny, que ya estaba de pie y era agarrada de su antebrazo por él, se zafó.

-En todo caso, creo que tú eres el menos indicado para hablar del tema ¿no?

-¡Yo no me exhibo en público!- se defendió.

-No quiere decir que sea correcto tampoco... es más, tú te escondes, yo en cambio, no tengo nada que esconder, si me castigan será lo que me merezca y punto- Se enojó y se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Aguarda aquí!... hablaré contigo después- Dijo Harry y corrió tras ella.

Ginny caminaba apurada y dejando en cada huella, una marca de impotencia y enfado hacia el morocho.

-¡Ginevra!- La llamaba a la par que corría a alcanzarla. Ella continuaba sin importunarse- ¡Ginevra te estoy llamando!... ¡¡Ginny!!- La tomó del brazo y la obligó a detenerse.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Te estoy llamando!

-¿Y por eso debo contestar?

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Y de pronto te interesa lo que me pase?

-Pero... ¿qué?. ¡Una vez que me preocupo por ti!

-Pues gracias ¡pero no debes!... ¿Desde cuando a ti te importa lo que los demás sientan?

-¡Estás enojada conmigo y no entiendo por qué!

-¡¡NO ESTOY ENOJADA NI CONTIGO NI CON NADIE!!

-Y se nota...

-Déjame en paz...

-No hasta que no me digas...- ella se serenó un poco.

-No estoy enojada...

-Entonces ¿porque ya no me seduces?... Antes me acosabas día y noche, y ahora no haces más que ignorarme... ¿Dean va en serio, o qué?

-Y en todo caso¿a ti en que te influye?... Dejé de seducirte cuando noté la clase de persona que eres, y por ende, que no vales la pena tanto como yo creí... ¡Y no puedes recriminarme por ello!

-¡Pues es justamente lo que hago!... ¿Qué clase de persona soy¡eh!?

-No quiero perder mi tiempo, claro está que aunque lo diga no va a ser modificado, así que lo siento, pero adiós...

Ella se zafó de su mano y continuó su camino ya más serena. Una sonrisa postró su cara al notar que su plan, aunque lento, comenzaba a echar raíces.


	5. God knows i’m falling in love

Capítulo 5: God knows i'm falling in love

-Dean... ¡Ven!. Ya es hora... Si esta no funciona, y finiquita el plan positivamente, irá por la borda todo el proyecto... así que te ruego que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo.

-Como siempre...

-¡Gracias!

-Todo sea por una buena causa.

-¡Bien!...¡Presta atención!. Deberá parecer que estamos desnudos, por ello, tu usarás solo tu ropa interior y yo la mía¿de acuerdo?- él parecía un poco incómodo ante la idea.

-Si, creo...

-Bien, vamos- Le dio la espalda- Quítate el resto de la ropa y métete en la tina- él obedeció mientras ella lo imitaba. Una vez ambos en ella, Ginny se sentó a horcajadas de Dean- Mmm... esto no va a funcionar...-se quejó.

-Claro que si...

-No, me refiero a esto...- se señaló.

-¿Por qué?

-Se nota mi corpiño- comenzó a mirar para todos lados analizando- ya sé... cuando venga, en una maniobra rápida, pon tus manos en mi espalda y desabrocha mi braisser¿ok?

-¿Qué?

-Debe parecer que estamos en plena acción...

-emm...

-Creo que ahí viene...

-Mi novia va a matarme...

-Descuida yo lo soluciono... uno...dos...- la puerta riñó- tres...- susurró mientras él desabrochaba su corpiño y ella lo besaba.

Se escuchó un estruendoso golpe el que, al parecer, había sido causado por el cierre de la puerta. A eso le siguió el ceso de las risas que acababan de entrar. Ella se separó cubriéndose y mirando molesta. Efectivamente era Harry, pero con compañía. Una chica rubia que Ginny desconocía, miraba cohibida. Ginny tomó la toalla y salió cubriéndose.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- reaccionó por fin el ojiverde.

-Eso debería preguntar yo...-soltó la pelirroja con todo el veneno posible- este es el baño de prefectos, y tú, Potter, eres cualquier cosa menos eso...-sonrió feliz de ver como sus palabras molestaban al morocho, cada vez más- yo puedo usar este baño, tú no... 10 puntos menos por usarlo para...- miró a la rubia- propósitos imprudentes...

-¡¡Que hipócrita!!

-Vamos Dean- ella enfiló para la puerta, pero Harry se interpuso en su camino.

-No, tú y yo vamos a hablar... ahora... ¡Dean, Evy... fuera¡Ya!- Ambos salieron y él cerró con llave.

-¿Qué...?

-Eres fastidiosa- se acercó- hipócrita e inmoral...

-¿Tanto me parezco a ti?- dijo con sarcasmo. Él la acorraló contra la pared.

-Si... demasiado... y no es mera coincidencia.

-Es lo único que será... jamás tendría nada contigo.

-Ya lo tuviste, dos veces... ¿lo olvidas?

-Ohh... si. De hecho, lo había olvidado... Si, fue una etapa muy estúpida de mi vida, no sabía nada. Por suerte la superé...

-¡Basta!... ¡Quiero mis 10 puntos de vuelta!

-¡Olvídalo!, bien merecido lo tenías...

-¿Qué hacías con Dean?

-¿Perdón?- rió con ironía.

-Lo que escuchas... ¿Qué hacías con Dean¿Qué es lo que te sucede...?. Tú y él... ¿han tenido sexo...?. Pensé que era superfluo.

-Te equivocas... lo que tú tienes con todas, ESO es superfluo... lo que yo tengo con Dean es...

-¿Qué¿qué es...?

-¡especial!

-Ah¿si?... y, si es tan especial- presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo- ¿por qué mueres por mis besos?- la besó forzadamente y con descontrol. Era el extremo de lo pasional.

Extraña adrenalina recorría las venas del morocho, que hacía desear a cualquier mujer a su paso, y a ella... perseguirla. Podía, definitivamente, vivir sin ella... pero teniéndola a su alcance¿por que desaprovecharlo?.

-Si, es muy especial ¿no?

-Tus besos serán mi perdición, pero tú no quieres aceptar que, de todos, mi cuerpo fue el que más te gustó, y el que mejor se acopló al tuyo- le guiñó un ojo y se corrió. Se dirigió a la puerta y con la llave que estaba en el suelo, la abrió.

-Ginny- ella volteó- Basta con Dean... llámame egoísta pero quiero que vuelvas a seducirme...

-¿Para que?... Están todas a tus pies¿para que me quieres a mí?

-Si, pero sin ti dejarían de ser todas y perdería sentido...- ella sonrió y se fue sin notar que solo se cubría con una toalla.

----

Pasado un día, a Harry le extrañó ver qué sensaciones había percibido ante aquel rechazo. La que indudablemente sobresalía entre las demás, era el deseo. Si, no podía evitar desearla, ella era exuberantemente sensual, y eso para Harry, era una de sus mayores debilidades. El problema fue no poder saciar aquel deseo por tercera vez. No porque no quisiera involucrarse, eso ya no le importaba, no con ella, sino porque no se lo permitía la pelirroja. Esa era la principal causa de su constante malhumor. Estaba molesto por no recibir el mismo trato que Dean... de esa forma él ya habría podido acostarse con ella y, ahora, no estaría haciendo (o intentando hacer) su tarea, sino revolcándose con alguna otra.

Básicamente su cuerpo y mente estaban en huelga. Su mente no dejaría de pensar en la pelirroja y su cuerpo no desearía a otra que no fuera ella, hasta poder tener sexo con ella. De modo que ninguna le apetecía ahora, nadie más que ella. Todo él se había obstinado, casi obsesionado, con ella. Estaba frustrado. Debía actuar... ¡y ahora!.

Tanto la había pensado que casi ni se percató de que ella había irrumpido en la sala, acompañada de Dean. Él suave pero sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja y ella reía tontamente, con cosquillas.

-Cielo tengo tarea...- dijo algo triste el moreno.

-Que pena...- hizo puchero- Tenía ganas de pasarla bien un rato.

-Oye pelirroja, yo ya terminé¿te complazco?- se levantó de la silla- Conmigo podrías pasarla más que bien...- Ella sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Ja, dudo que puedas- lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió nuevamente, con sarcasmo. Volvió la mirada a su novio- Y...- se ubicó sobre el regazo de Dean abrazando su cuello con aprehensión, ignorando completamente la posibilidad de que el morocho... existiera- ¿Cuánto te llevará?- Preguntó.

-Supongo que toda la noche...- dijo apenado.

-¿Te la cuido...? Soy bueno para eso- Ginny torció los ojos y volvió a ignorarlo. Besó fugazmente a Dean- Entonces haz lo que debes hacer- le sonrió- mañana será- dijo por último y subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

Los días sucedieron así. Ginny sabía indirectamente lo que le sucedía al morocho. Pero si deseaba que su plan diera frutos, debía resistirse ante la tentación de acostarse con él. Faltaba poco para enloquecerlo y poder manejarlo a su antojo.

-Iré a las duchas luego nos vemos- se despidió de Dean tras la culminación de la práctica de Quidditch.

-Ok, nos vemos arriba...

-Bien...- dio media vuelta y chocó con el ojiverde, asustándose- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?!

-¿Te asusté?- La interrogó divertido.

-No, solo te parece...- ironizó.

-Estás un poquito alterada...

-Tú me alteras- lo acusó con su índice.

-¡Uhh...!- Pareció disfrutar aquel momento- ¿y que harás al respecto?- _"comerte a besos..."_

-Ignorarte- sonrió malévolamente y dirigiéndose al vestuario.

-No funcionará conmigo... yo soy muy perseverante... ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-¿Qué no vas a dejarme en paz hasta que me acueste contigo?

-Puede ser...

-Adiós- Cerró la puerta del vestuario en sus narices y suspiró. Estaba complicándose ese tema de la "abstinencia por triunfo".

Luego de quitarse la ropa, se adentró en la ducha de agua caliente. Se relajó por completo y comenzó a asearse.

-Creo que no me entiendes, Ginny...- Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz del otro lado de la ducha. Asomó su cabeza y tapó su desnudo cuerpo con la cortina de baño.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

-Persevero...- sonrió como un nene observando que el mejor dulce del universo entero estaba enfrente suyo y era solo para él-.

-Pues¡ve a perseverar a otro lado!

-¿Conoces el significado de perseverar?

-¿Una excusa para ser extremadamente insoportable...? **(N.A: Dos renglones de diálogo sacado de la película "Hitch; experto en seducción" que me encanta .)**

-No, no exactamente...

-¡Vete!

-¡Que descortés!... ¿No me invitarás a pasar?- sonrió. La lujuria brillaba en sus ojos.

-¡Potter!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...- Dijo y se fue. Ella suspiró aliviada. Siguió con su tarea- ¡¡PERO NI CREAS QUE ME DI POR VENCIDO!!- Le gritó una vez afuera. Ella sonrió contenta.

* * *

Muchiisimas gracias por los reviews!... al parecer les está gustando este fic y es eso lo que me inspira a actualizar más rápido... ahora estoy en semi-vacaciones así que... puedo actualizar más rapido.. elijan cual quieren que actualice más rápido que las demas :).

Besos!


	6. Now you´re wonder why

_**Capítulo 6: Now you´re wonder why you are the only one alone**_

Harry había llegado al punto de desesperarse. Toda actividad antes habitual, ahora había cesado. Todo su mente y cuerpo se había canalizado en aquella meta que le costaba alcanzar. La pelirroja no cedía y lo desesperaba. No había tenido sexo hacía ya una semana y... Comenzaba a extrañarlo. Parecía estar maldecido y su única cura parecía ser aquella pelirroja.

-Bien, las cosas no están sucediendo- se quejaba Harry en voz alta- No puede ser que no se rinda... supuestamente soy irresistible... Pero!... ¿qué digo?- se golpeó- SOY IRRESISTIBLE...¿Por qué ella lo ignora- caminaba- Algo debo hacer, debo acostarme con ella y luego todo volverá a ser como antes...- se convencía. Allí, en ese mismo pasillo caminaba Ginny, sola, rumbo a transformaciones. Él al verla, se acercó.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Mmm... no.

-Ginny, hoy a las diez en mi cuarto¿qué dices?

-Que no me esperes despierto...

-¡Vamos!... Será divertido, lo prometo.

-No me convencerás nunca, no así...- rió con ironía.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que accedas?... ¿Robarte un beso?- la besó fugazmente.

-¿Qué...?

-O, quizás...- La acorraló contra la pared- acariciarte un poco- sus manos recorrieron sus muslos y cadera. Ella retuvo un suspiro. _"No necesitas nada, estoy libre para ti cuando sea..."._

­-Mmm... quizás- se corrió- Pero no ahora, tengo clases...

-Dime que nos vemos esta noche y te libero- _"Si...No...Si...No..."_

-Si... De acuerdo, ahora déjame, tengo que ir a clases...- él la acorraló una vez más y la besó con desenfreno. Ella cortó el beso justo cuando este comenzaba a tomar furor.

-Te espero- sonrió.

-Debo irme- Retomó camino dándole la espalda a Harry.

-¡Te tengo!- Sonrió malévolamente- De esta noche no pasa...

XXXXXXXXX

Harry ya había preparado todo para que, ni bien Ginny cruzara por el marco de la puerta, se rindiera ante sus besos y caricias. Eran las diez clavadas y Harry tenía una inmensa sonrisa postrada en su rostro. Por fin se curaría de esa especie de maldición que lo poseía. No iba a negarlo, ello era perfecta, pero si se arriesgaba a involucrarse era solo para recuperar su vida activa y deliciosa. No para atarse las muñecas a una sola chica. Eran casi las diez y media y ni noticias de ella. La puerta se abrió y entró Neville.

-¡Hey Nev¿La has visto a Ginny?

-Me ha dicho que lo sentía pero estaba agotada, se fue a dormir...

-Pero...

-Dijo que lo dejaran para otro día...

-Pero... ¡Esa me va a escuchar!

-¡Ella dijo que no la molestaras, también!

-No me importa¡Gracias Nev!- se fue.

-Al demonio con todos... la próxima vez que manden lechuzas... ¡¿ACASO TENGO CARA DE BUHO?!- gritó a la nada- Supongo que nadie responderá... ¡¡ESTÚPIDOS!!- Continuó quejándose.

Harry salió del cuarto refunfuñando. Se suponía que no pasaría de aquella noche, ella debía curarlo¿no?. Además, era viernes. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se acuesta tan temprano un viernes, teniendo cita con el chico más deseado de Hogwarts?.

-¡Me está esquivando!- decía.

Se dirigió al cuarto de chicas pero... ¿Cómo haría para pasar?. ¡Debía haber algún secreto!.

-¡Parvati...!, Ven un segundo corazón- La morocha se acercó- He olvidado algo arriba, tú sabes... ¿Cómo paso?

-¿Acaso tengo cara de estúpida?

-No he dicho eso...

-¿Qué has olvidado?

-Mi ropa interior...

-Alguien la bajará, descuida...

-Si no te importa, me gustaría ser yo...- le sonrió burlón.

-Si me importa, porque los hombres no pueden subir...

-¡No es cierto!- soltó Lavender- Ron y Dean han subido unas cuantas veces...

-¡Cállate Lav!

-¡¿Qué?!...¿Cómo?- Preguntó Harry desorientado.

-De todas formas, ellos si, tu no...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ellos son respetables, tienen novias... Tú acosarías a unas cuantas.

-¿Novias?

-Bueno...- Dijo Lavender- Cualquier cosa más seria que tú, tienen...

-¡Eso!... Ron sube por Hermione... y sabes que la ama...

-Y Dean por...

-¡¡SHH!!... ¡¡Lav!!

-¿Ginny?- Las dos asintieron- ¿él está arriba...?¿Ahora?

-Averígualo tú...- Lavender pasó la varita por una cerradura rara y dio a entender a la puerta que era una chica. Harry subió rápido.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Lavender?

-Me parece tan tierno... ¿No lo has visto?. ¡Está celoso, Parv...!

Harry abrió la puerta que tenía la insignia de "sexto curso" y se adentró. El cuarto estaba oscuro pero había unas risas provenientes de la última cama. Él se acercó y los vio. Ella estaba recostada debajo suyo y vestía únicamente su ropa interior.

-¡¡Ginevra!!- el grito estruendoso resonó en todo el cuarto y ambos se separaron con rapidez notable. Ella se cubrió con la sábana.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!- Harry se acercó a Dean y lo levantó, sacándolo de la cama.

-¡¡Vete!!... ¡Debo hablar con ella...!

-¡No me interesa!, Estamos en la mitad de algo...

-...que no retomarán... ¡Vete¡AHORA!!...

-¡¿Harry que haces...?!

-No te ilusiones pelirroja... solo quiero hablarte.

-Pero ¿que...?

-¡No voy a irme!- se quejaba Dean.

-¡Bien!...- Tomó a la chica del brazo- Entonces vendrá ella.

-¡Suéltame!- él, sin forzarla demasiado y, aunque lo ocultaba, procurando no lastimarla, la llevó hasta el baño y la adentró a la vez que se metía él mismo. Cerró con llave y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Ginny estaba únicamente en ropa, hecho que la mente del morocho no paraba de recalcar, pero estaba tan fastidiado que era fácil de ignorar.

-¡Me plantaste!

-Y ¿que...?

-Te esperaba... ¡dijiste que vendrías!

-Mentí para que dejaras de molestarme¿okay?

-Pues te equivocas, porque con esa actitud solo consigues que me den más ganas de perseguirte y molestarte...- se acercó.

-¿Qué clase de obsesión tienes conmigo?- Preguntó molesta.

-Deseo... ¿No la conoces?... Es la misma que Dean tiene contigo.

-¡Dean me quiere!- lo corrigió.

-... Si, en su cama.

-¡No es como tú!... No se basa en sexo y definitivamente nunca me usaría...

-Estoy tan en desacuerdo con ello...- Se acercó más ella hasta que su cuerpo acorraló al de ella contra la pared.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la he visto con una rubia, ayer... en la misma situación que contigo... ¡Dios, a ella si que la quería...!, Pero contigo... créeme, conozco alguien que siente deseo, y él es así contigo...

-¡Él es incapaz de eso...!

-Que tú seas incapaz de creerlo, no lo hace a él incapaz de hacerlo... ¡Lo he visto!- Ella lo abofeteó.

-¡Eres increíble!- Se le quebró la voz.

-¡Hey!... yo no te engañé... ouch...

-Eres capaz de destruir un noviazgo a tus anchas solo para conseguir lo que deseas... ¡Un egoísta, eso eres!

-¡Tú eres la ingenua!

-Si, lo fui cuando me acosté contigo...- Unas lágrimas no tan sobre actuadas pintaron su mejilla. Ella sabía que era verdad, él tenía novia, pero no podía creer lo cruel que había sido Harry con ella, solo para conseguir lo que deseaba. No le importaba si ella se sentía mal por el desengaño- ¡Déjame salir!... no quiero saber más nada de ti...

-No... ¡Tú me debes algo!

-¡Déjame salir... Me cansé de ti!- Rompió a llorar sin más. Se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse abrazando a sus rodillas.

Harry se quedó observándola. Era la primera vez que una chica lo apenaba así. Acabó siendo muy chocante verla allí, tan mal, de esa forma. ¿De verdad resultó ser tan cruel él¿Tan duro de corazón era que aquella pareció ser la primera vez en la cual se compadeció de una chica, la primera vez que le dio lástima?. Se sorprendió al notar que, el hecho de verla sufrir por su culpa, le dolía a él. Y¿Cómo no, si ella estaba llorando, enfrente suyo por una estupidez suya?. De verdad había que ser muy cruel para restarle importancia.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo. La colocó en la cerradura de la puerta, y girándola, la abrió. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos más.

-¡Vete!- Ella levantó la mirada y Harry divisó como su rostro estaba empapado- Si es lo que deseas, vete... Ya te abrí, eres libre- Ella se quedó unos segundos en esa posición, a la vez que lo admiraba. Luego se levantó, centró de lleno su mirada en él y luego se fue.

Harry fue ahora quien se dejó deslizar y tomar la misma posición que ella. Definitivamente nunca había experimentado aquel sentimiento de culpa, de remordimiento y dolor. Desde su punto de vista, aquella información no había sido tan grave. Pero luego, su reacción, lo cambió toda. Verla entristecer de sopetón y derramar esas lágrimas que tenían el nombre de "Harry" por todos lados, lo había sofocado internamente. Realmente era la única y primera vez que se preocupaba por una chica que no fuera Hermione.

Pasaron dos días y Harry no paraba de pensarla un solo segundo. ¿Y si de verdad comenzaba a ablandar su duro corazón de piedra¿Qué pasaría si comenzaba a notar que la pensaba y deseaba de más?. ¿Acaso eso era un síntoma de cariño, o peor y más extraño aún, un síntoma de futuro amor?. De algo estaba seguro; aquella duda sería finiquitada de una sola manera. Por egoísta que sonara, solo se quitaría la duda acostándose con ella. Y para lograrlo, debía sentirse bien consigo mismo, y sobre todo con su presencia y con ella. Debía disculparse cuanto antes... Pero ella no quería ni verlo.


	7. I said i wasn’t gonna fall in love

_Muchiisimas gracias por todos los reviews... en especial a _zafiro **potter, ****Brokenheart Roa****, geila, mariaanaradcliffe **y**astrid91** Lamento no poder contestarles ahora sus revs, pero estoy algo apurada... Ojala les guste este capítulo y, dejen reviews, el próximo, PROMETO CONTESTAR :)

_**Capítulo 7: I said i wasn't gonna fall in love, but then ¡pop! goes my heart...**_

Era jueves, los alumnos ya se encontraban en el gran salón desayunando. La cabellera color fuego de la menor de los Weasley resaltaba como aceite en el agua. El correo llegaba y se sorprendió al recibir una carta. Sobre todo tan larga y... ¡de él!.

"_Ginny_

_Sé que cuando recibas esta carta estarás a solo unos pocos metros de mí, desayunando, como sé también que soy la última persona a la que desearías hablarle, es por eso que te escribí esta carta._

_Si, tienes razón. Fue egoísta lo que hice. Quizás no tenía el derecho a develarte aquello (aunque sigo creyendo que debías saberlo). Pero no podía verte engañada. Me llenaba de impotencia el hecho de que fueras cegada de esa manera. Me colerizaba que aquello que creías que te daba felicidad, fuese mentira... En cierta forma no esperaba esa reacción de tu parte y, si, estaba molesto. Yo no lo veo como celos o egoísmo ¿sabes?. El hecho de que me mintieras para no verme y revolcarte con tu novio no me parecía excusa. De todas formas dirás quien creo que soy para juzgarte y bla bla... _

_Bueno... el hecho es que no quiero que tengas una imagen errónea de mí. Sé todo l que se dice de mí, estoy al tanto, es solo que nunca me molestó lo que pudieran pensar de mí. Siempre, sin importar cuanto lo intente, alguien se encargaba de difamarme... Así que no trasciende demasiado lo que haga o deje de hacer ¿no?. No, al menos, hasta entonces. Ahora es diferente. Por alguna extraña razón me importa que tú tengas el concepto verdadero _–Si, porque quieres acostarte conmigo, ¡papanatas!-_. El que no dicen por ahí y solo lo conocerás saliendo de mí... ¿Te importaría si aclaro el concepto que en este momento tienes de mí?. De importarte, mejor deja de leer._

_Si, la verdad es que soy sumamente banal y superfluo. Si, puedo llegar a ser egoísta, posesivo, indeciso, mujeriego, bla bla bla bla... pero nadie se detuvo a pensar y buscar aquellas cosas que son buenas de mí (dejando de lado lo físico), nadie se interesó en buscar y canalizar mis virtudes, o en descubrirlas y difundirlas ¿o si?. Quizás nadie notó que soy así por el trato que recibo de los demás._

_Nada de lo que soy es irreversible ¿sabes?, pero no puedo cambias si el resto se empeña en demostrarme desagraciado a su gusto. Me lo merezco quizás, nadie lo niega. Pero no quiero que seas tú unas de las que me haga pagar _–Dirás la única que lo intenta. Pensaba ella- _Confía en mí, estoy intentando cambiar y creo que solo tú puedes lograrlo o al menos empecinarte en intentarlo. _

_Solo piénsalo..._

_Besos. Harry._

_P.d.: Es raramente consolador expresarte tan libremente con alguien a quién sé que puedo rogar no soltar a la luz ninguna de éstas (sobre todo las últimas) declaraciones. Nunca hablé con nadie de estos sentimientos. ¡¡Gracias!!."_

Ginny sonriendo, pidió a sus amigas que diera un mensaje al morocho que, de hecho ya se iba del salón. Su amiga, contenta con tener una excusa para hablarle al morocho, lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo. Lo detuvo en la gran puerta que llevaba a los terrenos del castillo.

-¡Harry!

-¿Si?- volteó.

-Ginny dice que... "No deberías preocuparte por lo que los demás pensarán. Deberías actuar bien para sentirte bien contigo mismo"- Harry se quedó boquiabierta. La chica se despidió y lo dejó tildado unos segundos. Cuando volvió en sí, continuó su camino aún reflexionando sus palabras.

En el fondo ella quería creerle, pero Ginny sabía que esa carta había sido escrita con el propósito de que ella volviera a seducirlo. Pero la última estrofa, aquella última declaración, fue más que solo palabras. Aquello si era creíble. ¡Él nunca expresaba sus pensamientos o sentimientos a ajenos!. Pero con ella se había abierto, se mostró tal cual deseaba ser visto... como era en verdad. Debía hacer algo al respecto. Quizás si podía seducirlo un poco después de todo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Al salir del vestíbulo, ella lo vio enfilar para el invernadero. Ella decidió seguirlo un poco. Antes de llegar a destino, había unos arbustos medianamente altos. Harry se disponía a cruzarlos cuando lo tomaron del brazo y fue absorbido, como acción de una aspiradora, hasta los brazos de la pelirroja. Tal fue el impulso que quedaron pegados y sus bocas eran separados por unos escasos centímetros.

-¡Wow...! ¿Te arrepentiste de haberme plantado?- Le preguntó el morocho, mirando en secuencia sus ojos y labios.

-Puedes apostarlo...- Le sonrió. Se le colgó del cuello y comenzó a besarlo con anhelo.

Harry respondió de la misma forma, abrazando su cintura. Maldijo mentalmente no contar con un lugar donde reposarla y... quizás... Pero inmediatamente se le ocurrió una posibilidad y acabó recostándola en el suelo, ubicándose sobre ella. Ginny le sonrió descaradamente.

-¿Tendrías sexo conmigo aquí?- Le preguntó extrañada.

-¡Créeme!, No me importa el lugar, no soy tan exquisito- atacó nuevamente su boca.

-¡Estás loco!- sonrió- podrían expulsarte...

-... expulsarnos.

-No si digo que tu me atacaste- sonrió nuevamente malévolamente.

-No serías capaz...

-Harry, ¡podrían expulsarnos!

-Pues, como tú dijiste, ¡Haz que valga la pena!- Ella lo besó con lujuria que le transmitió al morocho. Justo cuando él tenía en mente comenzar su tarea, Ginny cambió de posiciones, quedando arriba. Harry sonrió.

La pelirroja, de la nada, cortó el besó y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ginny...! ¿Qué...?

-¡Lo siento!- giró la cabeza- ¡Debo irme!- sonrió- Tengo clases...- Le tiró un beso.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya casi acababa el día. Ginny, agotada de las clases y tareas, que solo con pensar su cantidad la agotaba, enfiló para su cuarto al cruzar el cuadro de la dama gorda. Arrastraba los pies. La sala común estaba casi vacía, exceptuando por, un morocho que le sonreía desde su butaca. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no se detuvo.

-¿no te despedirás de mí?

-No lo sé... ¿te has ganado el derecho?- lo provocaba.

-Claro que si... ¡me lo merezco por tu huída!

-Tenía y clases...

-Agradece que yo también, de no ser así te hubiera seguido todo el día.

-¡Que mal por mí!- él se acercó y le besó el cuello con total libertad- ¿qué haces?- dijo sin oponerse.

-Dándote mi despedida...

-Recuérdame irme con más frecuencia.- sonrió.

Él continuó besándola al mismo tiempo que la llevaba hacia el sillón y la dejaba caer suavemente, consigo encima. Se besaron con desesperación. Con anhelo. Ella cambió posición dejándolo debajo de sí y subiendo la tonalidad de sus besos y caricias. Cuando Harry comenzó a entusiasmarse. Ginny de un tirón, se puso de pie y salió de la sala dejándolo tonto, aturdido y sumamente confundido.

Al día siguiente Ginny volvía de su clase de transformaciones cuando al cruzar uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo, se vio entorpecida por la humanidad del morocho que más la enloquecía.

-¡No te perdonaré por lo de ayer fácilmente!- La acorraló contra la pared.

-Estoy cobrándome la de Dean...

-Creí que eso...

-Pues no, sigo un poco resentida...

-Nada que unos besos no sean capaces de redimir- la tomó con suma suavidad del cuello y la atrajo para besarla.

Era la primera vez que compartían un beso tan tierno y significativo; Para él un perdón, para ella una esperanza. Adoró ese beso y anheló no dejarlo ir nunca. Lo extendió lo más posible pero inevitablemente, acabó.

-Lo siento de verdad, Gin...

-Lo sé, y te disculpo... pero no por eso andarás por ahí besándome.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no voy a involucrarme contigo... ¡no quiero!

-¡no lo harás!

-Preferiría prevenir cualquier tipo de enfermedad ¿sabes?

-¡Oye!- Puso semblante serio pero de alguna forma le expresaba ternura- No quiero que pienses mal de mí...

-No puedo no hacerlo- se sinceró- te veo todos los días con una nueva y yo... no hay nada de malo en ello pero yo no quiero ser como ellas Harry...- Posó su mano en la mejilla del ojiverde y la acarició- Ambos valemos más que esto y lo sabes...

-Pero...

-¡Debo irme!- él le robó un beso que también deseó extender, pero ella lo separó luego de unos segundos. Le sonrió y se fue.

-Quizás...- pensó Harry- aún no está todo perdido...


	8. What i like about you

**Brokenheart Roa**_ Bueno, en realidad, la mayor parte de las cosas que Harry le escribe si, son patrañas, pero hay ciertas cosas que si lees bien, son sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Que suerte que te gustara! Y muchas gracias pro el review..._

**Zafiro Potter:**_ No diría que ya se dio cuenta, pero no está muy lejos... para que se entienda, él está tomándose todo como un juego aún... en este capítulo se desenvuelve un poco, quizás ya no tanto, pero él, en un principio, lo ve como un juego, y es eso lo que ella quiere cambiar... quiere que se de cuenta que la vida no es siempre sexo y que el sexo no es un juego ni se toma tan a la ligera. ¡Gracias por tu review zafiro!_

**Gin-ynia:**_ ¡Me alegra que te guste! ¡Yo te agradezco millones por el review!_

**xMariana Radcliffex:**_ Gracias... no importa que no me expliques, importa que te guste y que aprecio que te tomaras la molestia de dejarme review, ¡me encanta:)_

**FabydePotter:**_ ¿En serio? De verdad intento hacerl a veces divertido o gracioso, pero me decepciona bastante, que bueno que te divierta.. ¡gracias por el Rev!_

_**Capítulo 8: What i like about you...**_

Desde entonces Harry cambió su perspectiva de las cosas; de su vida, de aquello que le importaba, de ella, y de lo que significaba. Era conciente que no sería fácil de cambiar, pero también lo era de que valía la pena el intento. No obstante, sus herramientas serían las mismas.

Si bien la pensaba más que antes (e intentaba no hacerlo), si bien intentaba cambiar su forma de ser y de verla, seguía deseándola con locura y no podría deshacerse de aquel deseo con tanta facilidad.

Decidió continuar normal. Disimular (al menos un poco) su estado de desesperación. No era bueno para él, que ella notara que tramaba algo.

Ese día, un poco antes de las vacaciones de invierno, él bajó al gran salón, y sin saber porque, con una enorme sonrisa, deseando que aquel, fuera un buen día. Dado que, también desconociendo el por que, por alguna razón deseaba conservar aquella cara de estúpido que ahora parecía encajarle a la perfección, cuando antes ni sabía de su existencia.

Ella desayunaba con sus amigos y no pareció percatarse de su presencia cuando él atravesó el comedor para sentarse a unos pocos metros de distancia.

En cierta forma, no quitaba su vista de la pelirroja, pero la observaba con disimulación de reojo. En cierto momento, pareció que sus amigos iban a dejarla sola. Luego cambiaron de idea y, tras unos 20 minutos de indecisión quedaron de verse en la sala común, mientras la pelirroja acababa su desayuno, y sus amigos sus deberes.

Harry se acercó estratégicamente a Ginny, junto con su plato, para hacerle compañía.

-¡Estoy feliz!- dijo el morocho sonriendo.

-Bien por ti, ¿buena noche?

-Excelente, dormí como nunca...

-Si, como sea- rió irónicamente. Comía aguardando la partida del morocho, pero ésta, nunca llegó.

-¡Estoy feliz!- reiteró. Ella lo miró algo ofuscada- ¿No me piensas preguntar?

-No, pero por tus ganas, asumí que ibas a decírmelo solito...

-Voy a verte por dos semanas... Tu hermano me invitó a tu casa para las vacaciones.

-¡Eso es genial!- le sonrió también- Porque entonces, ¡No te veré!.

-¿Qué?

-Que la primera semana me voy con mi novio y su familia- él sonrió. Era tan linda que ya empezaba a mentirle sobre noviazgos, pero no le daría celos. Para nada.

-No te creo- sonrió.

-¡como si me importara!

-Claro que te importa, mientes por mí y no te creo...- sonrió aún más grande.

-¡Pero que...!- Soltó con ironía- ¿Qué te hace creer que miento?

-Porque... hace tres meses no me dejabas respirar, hace dos estabas con Dean, hace medio mes te encaprichaste nuevamente conmigo, y afuera no conociste a nadie ya que no has salido del colegio. Por lo que, de tener un novio, sería de aquí y por ende, Molly no lo conoce. Y Molly no te daría el permiso de salir a convivir, POR UNA SEMANA- recalcó- con alguien que no conoce, y mucho menos si es tu novio- respiró. Ella quedó pasmada.

-¡Wow Potter!- dijo impresionándose falsamente. Burlándose- Deberías ser detective- Dijo con sorna.

-¿Tengo razón?

-En parte...

-Entonces- sonrió- te veo por dos semanas.

-¡Te dije que una me voy...!, con mi tía...

-Entonces será la segunda.

-¡La segunda es!

Harry utilizó aquella información para notar que solamente la tendría alejada del mundo por una semana. Sin embargo tantas cosas podían pasar en una semana. Pero debía reconocer que no sería nada fácil, ella no se dejaría. Era una pena, porque con todas las fantasías que Harry tenía, ¡como para no raptarla aquella semana!. Quizás tendría que ablandarla allí primero, para que una vez en la madriguera, fuera más fácil de persuadir. Aún no estaba de lo que debía hacer. Hiciera lo que hiciese, debía actuar pronto. Seguiría intentando persuadirla antes de sus vacaciones para luego tenerla donde la quería. Pero... ¿cómo hacer?.

-No sabes como persuadirla en ellas, ¿cómo pretendes saber como persuadirla antes de sus vacaciones?- le decía su "yo" interno.

-¡Un hechizo podría ayudar!- pensó él- algo que agilice el trámite... pero... ¡¿Qué digo?!- se golpeó- ¡Con mis encantos deberían sobrar...! ¡Ella no será la excepción a mis encantos! ¡Oh, no!

-¿...Aunque no tengan mucho éxito?

-¡Lo tendrá! ¡Mi encanto siempre fue exitoso!- debatía consigo mismo.

-Si, pero no con ella...

-¡Con todas!

-Si, y es por eso que discutimos ¿no?- se burlaba internamente con sarcasmo-... porque no sabes como hacer para sacártela de encima ¿no?. ¡Por favor! ¡¡Abre los ojos!!

-¡Dos veces no pudo resistirse a ellos!

-Porque las dos veces fue ella quien te buscó y provocó, ¿o lo olvidas?

-No...- reflexionó algo preocupado- ¡es verdad!

-Ajam... si ella quiere se dará, si no lo desea, no... ¡Oye! ¿Notaste como te maneja?

-¡¡Por Dios!! ¡¡Si!!- Decía notablemente preocupado.

-Debes decir que no la próxima vez que se te lance...

-¿En donde estás mientras yo vivo? ¿No te das cuenta de que ella YA NO ME BUSCA? ¿De que le da igual?

-Pues tú debes encargarte de que NO LE DE IGUAL, y sobre todo, DE QUE LO DESEE...

Harry tenía ahora un nuevo plan, pagarle con la misma moneda; la indiferencia. Él no la seguiría más. Antes de las vacaciones, aún tenía dos semanas para hacerla caer con ese jueguito.

x-x-x-x-x-x

La primera semana pasó volando entre exámenes y trabajos. Pero mejor aún, con ocupaciones como esas, era fácil no hablarle, pero imposible no pensarla. De hecho, ella era en lo único que pensaba últimamente. No podía quitarse la imagen de ella desnuda en sus brazos, pero supuso que esa imagen jamás se iría de él, ella era simplemente perfecta. Pero estaba cansado de imaginársela, quería volver a tenerla con él.

-¡¡NO CAIGAS EN SU JUEGO!!- se decía constantemente- ¡¡Ella no es perfecta...!! ¡¡Es fea, no entiendo ni porque la imaginas desnuda!!. ¡Potter has visto mejores cosas...! Ella no lo vale, su pelo es muy llamativo, sus manos muy chicas, sus ojos demasiado brillantes, su pecho es casi invisible y tiene demasiada cadera...

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS?!- se gritaba internamente- ¡Idiota! ¿No ves que estás nombrando las mejores cosas de ella? ¡¡AMO SU PELO, SUS OJOS, SUS MANOS, SUS PECHOS YSOBRE TODO SUS CADERAS!!

-Ok, solo intentaba ayudar...

-¡Pues eres pésimo!

Aquella tarde recostado intentando descansar, volvió a su mente, su imagen.

"_Ella con sus tiernos ojos cerrados, gozando el contacto, entregada a sus deseos, a sus fantasías, en toda su gloria solo para él. Pero no podía dejar de contemplar su rostro. No le importaba la belleza de su cuerpo (la notaba, pero no le importaba), ni su sensualidad, ni la manera en que lo tocaba, solo le importaba ella._"

Aquella quizás, fue la fantasía más tierna, más sentida y la más hermosa que había tenido con cualquier chica, y en especial, con ella. La que sin duda parecía un boleto directo al éxtasis. Tras notar lo bien que aquella imagen, el pensar que podría ser realidad, que de solo imaginarlo, lo hacía sentir así de especial (más la ayuda de su inconsciente), y tras haber quedado profundamente dormido; la soñó. Ningún sueño parecido a los de antes. Ninguno tan, ¿único?. ¡Tan vívido!.

"_Abría los ojos. No identificó mucho, veía nublado y su mano no respondía su orden de tomar los anteojos de la mesita. Dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo y... cual no sería su sorpresa al notar que quedó de frente con lo que le pareció el rostro más angelical del mundo. Dormía apaciblemente, con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios y... la piel más suave y tersa que nunca. Acarició muy suave y tiernamente su hombro, disfrutando y admirando cada centímetro de piel... Ella abrió sus hermosos y brillantes ojos chocolate. Le sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto en nadie. Esa sonrisa le transmitía amor incondicional, seguridad, pasión... tantas cosas albergaba aquella mueca. Se acercó unos centímetros y le regaló el mejor beso que sus labios jamás probaron, ni se atrevieron a imaginar._"

Si toda la vida pudiera despertar así. O solo sentirse de esa manera al comenzar un nuevo día, no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Ya una vez despierto y algo confundido por su fantasía y su sueño, decidió que, tras una semana de experimentar la indiferencia con ella, y al no haber rendido, cambiaría su táctica por la vieja... ¡Perseguirla hasta el cansancio!.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Buscándola por Hogwarts, la encontró recostada en la hierba, en los terrenos del colegio. La vio durmiendo al sol, respirando pausadamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando el momento. La admiró de más.

Muy sigilosamente se sentó a su lado y luego se recostó a su lado, abrazándola con suavidad. Ella pareció asustarse.

-¡Harry! ¡¿Qué...?!

-Tranquila, solo quiero descansar un rao a tu lado.

-¿qué?

-Lo que oíste...

-¿por qué?

-Porque lucías feliz, en armonía y... quiero que me transmitas eso...- ella sonrió.

-¡Estás loco!

-Si, quizás... pero, ¡oye!, esto se siente bien...- ella le siguió el juego abrazándolo también.

Aquella tarde ambos cambiaron la imagen que tenían del otro, los dos para bien. Fue una extraña sensación si se la pensaba, pero fue tan natural la conexión que no lo notaron enseguida. Se quedaron hablando horas como grandes amigos. Ambos olvidaron los planes, la gente, sus pasadas diferencias. Simplemente se disfrutaron, se abrazaron y se abrieron al otro comentando sus más íntimos sentimientos. Pero ninguno de los dos tocó el tema de ellos, ni lo que creía sentir por el otro. Y mucho menos, su plan de conquista.


	9. You dont fool me

_Agradecimientos especiales a... _

_**Zafiro Potter**_

_**FabyDePotter**_

_**Gin-ynia**_

_**Carri Sirius Potter**_

_**Betty Jer**_

**_Brokenheart Roa_**

_Muchisimas gracias por la molestia que se tomaron de dejar reviews, los aprecio de más... _

_**Capítulo 9: You don't fool me**_

Si, Ginny comenzaba a confiar un poco más en él desde entonces, pero no podía olvidar todo lo anterior porque de ser una trampa y ella entregarse... Bueno, saldría más que solo herida. Saldría más herida que cualquiera de las otras chicas. Además, francamente, no creía que pudiera haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo solo por ella. Lo veía imposible. Por lo cual, volvió a tratarlo como antes, como se ese día nunca hubiera existido.

Pero para él, por más raro que lo encontrara, si había cambiado un poco. De estar todos los días con una distinta, a pensar en una sola por tres meses, era... un paso muy importante.

Llegaron las vacaciones y Ron y Harry partieron a la madriguera, junto con sus escobas y objetos personales.

La primera semana en la madriguera fue como rememorar su vida, aquellas cosas que hacían de niños y que nunca más se volverían a repetir ya crecidos. Como por ejemplo, hablar hasta tarde engullendo golosinas, desnogmizar por un primer lugar, largas caminatas al pueblo, cenas familiares, etc. Todo esto le quitó mucho tiempo del que acostumbraba a pensar a la pelirroja.

Muchas veces se vio tentado a contarle a su mejor amigo lo que su hermana causaba en él, y que aquella semana debería conquistarla, pero luego de pensar y reflexionar, consideró su historia con ella como algo muy íntimo. Sabía que de contarle, no podría obviar ciertas cosas y, ciertamente, el comienzo de su "relación" no le agradaría, ni mucho menos, a su amigo.

Un día antes de la llegada de Ginny, llegó Hermione, quien se quedaría con ellos en navidad y la semana restante ya que sus padres harían algo así como una segunda luna de miel.

-Hola- le sonrió Ron- te extrañé- La besó cuando no hubo nadie salvo Harry.

-Y yo a ti...

-¿Saben tus padres que somos novios?

-Ron¿crees que si lo supieran me hubieran dejado venir?

-Que inteligente...

-Prefiero decírselos a la vuelta y dar por entendido que fue esta semana...

-De acuerdo...

-Hola Herms- la abrazó el morocho- te perdiste la diversión...

-¿Quidditch?... ¡Que pena!- dijo con ironía- Te equivocas Harry, la diversión acaba de llegar- sonrió.

* * *

**Bueno, la longitud de este capítulo merece explicación...  
El tema es el siguiente. Tomé este capítulo como una introducción a lo que empieza, es decir que ahora haré un capítulo por día en la madriguera. Este solo es así de corto, no me peguen... **

**Besos y millones de gracias por los reviews.**


	10. Día 1: All i want for chiritmas it

Capítulo 10: Día 1; All i want for chiritmas it's you

Era 24 y Ginny aún no llegaba, vendría por la noche, y Harry no sabía como hacer para matar el tiempo. Por la noche, Arthur y Molly acudirían a una fiesta del ministerio por lo que le pidieron a George y Fred que cuidaran y vigilaran a los niños por la noche. Estos aceptaron con la sola condición de poder llevar a cabo una fogata en la noche, para poder festejar entre ellos seis.

-Harry trae la leña que está en casa¿quieres?

-De acuerdo... -Se adentró en la casa por la puerta trasera cuando escuchó un ruído a sus espaldas. Alguien había entrado en la casa.

-¡Hola!- Gritó Ginny para quien estuviera allí y pudiera escucharla.

-¡hey!, miren lo que trajo la luna, el especimen más bello que podría aparecer...- le sonrió.

-¡hey!

-Soñé contigo...

-¡Harry!- lo reprochó.

-No me malentiendas... soñé que me querías ¿Sabes?

-No debes soñar, si te quiero...

-...soñé que me extrañabas, me necesitabas...- ella sonrió.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Afuera... aún podemos huir sin ser vistos... Piénsalo, huiremos tarde o temprano...

-¡Harry!... Oh, Ginny- la saludó su padre de lejos.

-Tarde- susurró Ginny.

-Tarde será linda...- indicó Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Pa!- sonrió y lo saludó.

-Ve a saludar a tu madre, está afuera, ya casi nos vamos...

-Okay- salió.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí¿Por qué no estás afuera con todos?- Le preguntó a Harry quien siguió con la mirada los pasos de la pelirroja y obviamente enfocando su vista en el contorno de su cadera.

-Fred me pidió que buscara leña para prender el fuego...

-Oh... Creo que si te piden a ti que prendas el fuego, ahorraríamos leña... Ya estás lo suficientemente caliente tu solo ¿verdad?

-¿Perdón?- dijo destildándose y obviamente sin prestar atención a las palabras de su, deseadamente, suegro.

-Digo, que hace bastante calor...

-¡Oh, si!, pero refrescará dentro de un par de horas...

Ginny volvía junto con su madre a la cocina y, junto con Harry, se despidieron deseándoles una hermosa velada. Una vez que se fueron ellos dos se miraron unos segundos y luego enprendieron la marcha hacia donde se encontraban todos los demás, caminando a la par.

-Así que fogata eh...

-Si¿Y tu que harás?

-Lo que el resto...

-El resto va a emborracharse y jugar cartas.

-Por mí, genial...

-No lo sé, imagina las cosas que podrían pasar... Suficiente sucede si tomo solo yo, imagina si tomáramos los dos, las probabilidades del desastre son enormes... Considerando que eres la única chica y que...

-... están presentes mis tres hermanos, no creo que pase nada- le sonrió.

-Bueno, yo solo contaría a dos... Ron estará distraído, Hermione vino ayer...

-Entonces no soy la única chica...

-Pero eres la única para mí.

Cuando comenzó la fogata, todos iniciaron la charla con los infaltables chistes familiares, profesionales, respecto de novios y ex novios, etcétera.

Cuando la cena terminó, Fred y George acercaron las cartas y un anotador, con intención de realizar una buena partida de poker. Pero sus planes se vieron algo frustrados al notar que solo Hermione y Harry sabían como jugar. Mientras los gemelos iban en busca de cervezas y otras bebidas alcohólicas. Hermione le enseñaría a Ron como jugar, y Harry le enseñaría a Ginny.

-¡Oh¡Ya entendí!- Dijo contenta la pelirroja- Juguemos nosotros dos, así pruebo¿Quieres?

-De acuerdo...- Harry barajó y repartió las cinco correspondientes cartas a cada uno.

-¡ohhh...!- se lamentó la pelirroja al ver su mano.

-Ginny¿no quedó claro el concepto de, "cara de poker"?, no debes hacer ningún gesto, ninguna mueca...

-Okay, lo siento. Dame...- observó las cartas unos segundos, tomó dos y se las descartó- ...dos.

-Yo pido... una- repartió nuevamente- Muéstrame lo que tienes- le guiñó un ojo.

-Si, ya quisieras. No, muéstra tú primero.

-Gin te corresponde a ti.

-Full- mostró su mano.

-Me ganaste- agrupó todas las cartas y mezcló.

-Soy genial, soy genial- cantaba y "semi bailaba" mientras le hacía burla al morocho por perder contra ella- soy genial, si, lo sé...

-Ginny, fue una sola mano.

-Reparte de nuevo y verás como el aprendiz supera al maestro- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Una vez que los gemelos volvieron, los cuatro estaban listos para jugar. Hermione hizo un movimiento con su varita e hizo aparecer una caja muy linda y cuidade, que en su interior traía una buena cantidad de fichas.

-No sería poker si no existe apuesta de por medio...

-Bien dicho cuñada- sonrieron ambos pelirrojos.

El juego se inició de manera sana y pasiva. Pero la sucesiva y descontrolada ingesta de alcohol, y el rápido transcurso de la noche, fue acelerando y hostilizando la partida, al punto de cambiar el inicial objetivo; divertirse, por uno nuevo; obtener más fichas. La hostilidad era tal, que Ron, quien era el que menos entendia y menos fichas tenía, ya cansado, arrojó sus cartas farfullando, y se levantó para irse ofuscado, hacia la casa.

-Será mejor que vaya con él o va a enojarse...- Dijo la castaña abandonando también la partida y siguiendo los pasos de su novio.

En proporción, Harry y Ginny eran a quienes mejor les iba. Habían apostado y conseguido más fichas que el resto de los participantes. Los gemelos prácticamente ya no jugaban. Habían bebibido tanto que no podían ni mantener el equilibrio. Por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era ir a descansar un rato.

-Vamos Gin!... Tengo sueño!- se qejaba el morocho- No quiero jugar más!

-Pero estamos muy empatados

-Entonces es empate... TENGO SUEÑO!

-Vamos, una última si?, y apostamos todo así el que gana, gana todo...

-De acuerdo...- repartió las cartas.

Ginny tenía la exacta cara de poker que Harry le había enseñado a mostrar. Sus facciones no demostraban nada. Y mientras observaba sus cartas con detenimiento, hurgó sus bolsillos sacando algo de ellos. Junto con las fichas que apostaban agregó un sickle y un kunt.

-Que haces?- Le preguntó perplejo.

-Bueno, me lo dio mi tia y la verdad es que no lo voy a usar para nada especial, y esta mano es tan buena que me arriesgo a perderlo...- el morocho le sonrió. Como maestro de poker de ella, sabía la situación y no le creía, por lo que buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un Galeón y lo dejó junto con el resto.

-Supérame- le sonrió.

-Eso es injusto, sabes que no puedo superarte...

-Entonces quizas no tendrías que haber subido la apuesta en un principio... Eso me hace ganador...

-No!

-Aún puedes retirarte...

-Nunca!- Se levantó, entró en la casa y, tomando un anotador, escribió algo en el papel, lo arrancó y volvió a su lugar. Puso el papel con las fichas y sonrió.

-Que...?

-Vamos juega...- el tomó el papel y lo leyo.

-"Vale por una noche conmigo"?

-Ajam... ahora juega

-Y una noche contigo vale lo mismo que un galeón? En que estas pensando?

-En ganar...

-Entonces recuérdame apostar más seguido...

-De acuerdo... muestro yo?

-Si...

-Poker de damas y sota...- sonrió orgullosa la pelirroja.

-Pues pon fecha a esa noche, porque tengo poker de reyes y un as...- sonrió aún más grande.

-DEMONIOS!- Harry tomó contento el papel, dejando el resto de las cosas con menosprecio- Mira el dorso- le dijo.

-Que?

-Mira el dorso- Harry dio vuelta el papel y lo leyo.

-"Valido a partir del año que viene"?

-Ajam... eso quiere decir que no será ni esta semana ni la que viene...- Le tiró un beso y se levantó caminando hacia su casa.

* * *

_**FELICES FIESTAS**_

_**Aviiso que no subire por tres semanas mas o menos... vacaciones!  
FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ****  
**_


	11. Día 2: She, maybe the price i have to p

_Si, volví. Tenía muchas ganas ya de actualizar, por suerte este tiempo que me tomé me sirvió para terminar todas los fics que estaban incompletos y ahora solo me queda ir subiéndolos de a poco. Ojala les guste...  
Ahora a los agradecimientos...  
_

_**Jazu Potter  
CharisseM  
xMariana Radcliffex  
Ybelawen  
Vale Silva Potter  
Zafiro Potter  
Brokenheart Roa  
Belen... **_

_Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me pone muy contenta que les esté gustando y que se molesten en dejarme su opinión. Cualquiera que quiera darme opinión privada o algún consejo, lo que sea, mandeme mail... a "escritoradehp no me ofendo facil así que pueden mandar lo que quieran. Gracias por saber esperar... Ahora, historia... )  
_

_**Capítulo 11: Día 2; She, maybe the price i have to pay**_

Todos en la madriguera despertaron tarde, casi para la hora de la merienda. Tanto la partida interminable de poker, como la fiesta en el ministerio, habían acabado muy entrada la madrugada, a pocas horas del amanecer.

La madriguera, al comenzar el nuevo día, era un completo desastre. Habían quedado cosas por lavar de la velada anterior y cosas tiradas por todos los rincones. Se dividieron las tareas para la mejor eficiencia. Los gemelos arreglaron el jardín. Ron y Hermione arreglaron los diferentes ambientes de la casa (que de por sí no eran muchos, pero parecían como cien a la hora de ser limpiados). Y a Ginny y Harry les tocó lavar, secar y guardar toda los platos y utencillos usados.

-Creí que Molly lavaba con magia...- comentó Harry más como queja.

-Solo cuando está ocupada o desganada.

-¡Oh!

-Ya sabes, esto la despeja.

-Bueno, y... ¿Cuándo vas a pagarme mi vale?

-El año que viene- sonrió- deberías ser un poco más curioso antes de apostar. Agradece que soy buena perdedora, porque bien podría haberte escrito que no era verdad...

-Lo agradezco- afirmó- pero, no habrá ningún tipo de excepción para mí...- dijo tomando el plato que Ginny le pasó y rozando su mano a propósito al tomarlo. Ella le sonrió.

-No...

-Ni siquiera convenciéndote o¿tentándote?

-Nada me tentaría tanto como para convencerme...

-¿ni chocolates?

-No...

-¿flores?

-No soy de las que acumulan regalos recibidos. Un buen gesto, para mí es suficiente- y cuando notó que estaba por acotar algo- ...pero ni siquiera eso... no hubo excepción con otros, no la habrá contigo.

-¿otros?- la miró sorprendido. Ella solo sonrió de costado.

-¿te sorprende?

-En parte... Eres hermosa, así que por ese lado no me sorprende. Pero no eres de las...

-¡Déjalo ahí!, te falta mucho trato con mujeres, mejor cállate o lo arruinarás- él le sonrió.

-¡Me conoces!

-Así es, así que no uses tus artimañas conmigo porque las veo venir y sé prevenirlas...

-Bien, entonces, me queda la resignación... pero el año que viene...

-...ya vendrá, no lo adelantes.

Ambos se concentraron en lo suyo. Ginny lavaba. Harry la observaba con detenimiento, pero de reojo, y luego, si le quedaba tiempo, secaba y guardaba. Ginny, tan acostumbrada a hacer los quehaceres sola, olvidó por un segundo la presencia del hermoso y exuberante morocho a su lado, y comenzó a tararear, y más tarde cantar, una canción.

-_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart...**_- comenzó involuntariamente a cantar. Harry la observó y sonriendo, continuó con la letra.

-_**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark...**_- él tampoco lo notó. Pero sus labios comenzaron a cantar en susurro. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-_**Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing...**_- se miraban a la par que cantaban con excelente coordinación. Aquella melodía, junto con la mezcla casi insólita de sus voces, sonaba diez veces mejor de lo que la recordaban originalmente-_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_- Harry extendió su mano, ofreciéndole, o más bien pidiéndole, un baile con él. La pelirroja miró su mano y luego sus ojos. Dejó los platos y sacándose los guantes, aceptó, tomando sus manos y dejándose abrazar para comenzar a bailar lenta y pausadamente- _**There's a truth  
in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand...**_- él apretó suavemente su mano con un gesto sugestivo a la letra q cantaban-_** ...says you'll catch me whenever I fall...**_- Harry la estrechó a su cuerpo sintiéndola de una manera excitante- _**You say it best  
when you say nothing at all...**_- Le susurró en su oído haciendola estremecerse. Ella se sintió provocada, agradeció que hubiera tanta gente dando vueltas por la casa, o cometería una locura.

-¿sabes?- Le dijo Harry en un susurro y aún bailando- Tu y yo, nos podríamos haber ganado el mundo en un suspiro- No supo bien lo que intentaba decirle él, pero aquello le dio una imagen más romántica a la situación. Se imaginó su vida así y sonrió.

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó aunque tenía una idea que se acercaba mucho a su pensamiento.

-A que somos el uno para el otro. Nos celaría cualquier pareja- Ella sonrió, pero luego lo disimuló con una risita irónica. Tenía que sacarle la idea de la cabeza, tenía que hacerle creer que él nunca la volvería a hechizar con sus palabras. Por más mentira que fuera.

-¿Quién te mete esas absurdas ideas en la cabeza, Harry?. Tu y yo nunca funcionaríamos, definitivamente no somos el uno para el otro. Somos completamente opuestos.

-Bueno, si insistes en poner esa excusa de por medio, yo tengo a mi favor el hecho de que bien podemos ser como los imanes... Sus opuestos se atraen- la miró con una sonrisa galante.

-¡Ja!- dijo con ironía- Lo sé. Y no cabe duda que te atraigo- lo dejó con sin habla- pero eso no quiere decir que tu y yo hubiéramos quedado bien juntos... Y deja de hacerte el Don Juan y comienza a secar¿quieres?- dijo soltándose y poniéndose nuevamente los guantes para lavar a la par que intentaba borrar la imagen de ellos dos juntos, en su cabeza.

-Ok, como digas, pero no fui yo quien empezó a cantar...- ella le dio la espalda- y...- se acercó por detrás y le susurró a su oído- lo de la atracción lo decía más bien por ti... Deja de ocultar lo que provoco en ti, Gin...- Ella volteó para tenerlo a unos pocos centímetros suyo. Él miró sus labios- Haz como yo... que no te oculto que muero por besarte...

-¿Crees que oculto que me atraes?

-No, creo que intentas en vano hacerlo... porque se nota y... me encanta- depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y volvió a su tarea de secar. Ella sonrió.

* * *

**_La cancion, para quien no la conoce es de Ronan Keating y se llama "when you say nothing at all"._**


	12. Dia 3: If i was given every oportnity

_**Agradecimientos especiales por los reviews a...**_

_Jazu Potter**  
**AldaParkinson  
hermioneyron  
xMariana Radcliffex  
lnatipola  
pottersita  
CharisseM  
**  
**_

_**Bueno solo quiero avisar que los capitulos de estos 7 dias, son mas o menos cortitos, pero dsp crecen un poco. Gracias por los revs!... BESO y disfrten.**_

_**Capítulo 12: Día 3; If i was given every oportunity, I kill for your love.**_

Amanecía un nuevo día en la madriguera. Todos despertaron a una hora bastante similar en la mañana. Ayudaron a colocar la mesa mientras Molly preparaba el desayuno. Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar. Hasta que Molly habló por encima de ellos.

-Chicos, necesito que vayan al pueblo a conseguirme un par de cosas ¿si?

-De acuerdo- asintió Hermione.

-No, tu no cariño- le sonrió- los chicos. Ni modo que vayan ustedes dos. Están demasiado lindas para ir, además tengo dos o tres plantas que quiero poner en el jardín, y no puedo sola¿me ayudarían?

-Genial...

Y así fue, el morocho y el pelirrojo partieron al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas para el almuerzo. Oportunidad que Ron aprovechó para preguntarle a su amigo por sus intenciones para con su pequeña hermana.

-Harry, cambiando de tema, quiero que seas expresamente sincero sobre las intenciones que tienes con mi hermana.

-¿a que te refieres?- intentó evadirlo.

-A tus coqueteos. Vi como la miras, como le hablas. Vi en tus ojos la intención que tienes con todas las demás.

-Pues estás equivocado.

-¿lo estoy?- Nuevamente se presentó en Harry la tentación de contarle todo. Al fin y al cabo, él era su amigo, y siempre terminaba enterándose por él, pero esto era diferente. De contarle, Ron lo mataría al enterarse que se acostó con ella y, luego le dio igual.

-Si, por supuesto... Ron, tu hermana es genial, pero es TU hermana, y bien sabes que no es mi tipo- mintió.

-Lo sé pero¿tú lo sabes?, no parece, creo que tus ojos no se enteraron de lo que acabas de decir. Harry, no quiero sorpresas ¿si?. Mi hermana no es juguete de nadie.

-Lo sé...

-Genial entonces.

Al volver, para el mediodía, Harry y Ron notaron que la mesa no estaba puesta ni había nada preparado, lo cual era raro ya que Molly solía tener la comida lista, siempre a horario. Ginny y Hermione entraron a la casa riendo y al verlos se detuvieron simplemente sonriendo.

-¿qué...?

-Ayuden... ¡lleven vasos!- pidió Hermione.

-Se nos ocurrió hacer un picnic- comentó la pelirroja.

-¡Genial!

Ayudaron con los bocadillos y todo lo necesario para tener un almuerzo agradable en el jardín, frente al lago que recorría la parte trasera de la madriguera. Estaban sentados sobre una manta, Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry. Comenzaron a comer en silencio.

-Harry- comenzó Arthur- ¿ya pensaste que hacer luego de esta mitad de año?. Estas por terminar tu séptimo año.

-Emm...- miró fugazmente a Ginny- pues, no lo sé... he pensado en ser auror, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que no sería muy necesario, los peores mortífagos ya están en Azkaban. Y definitivamente no quiero trabajar en el ministerio o a merced del ministro.

-¿Entonces...?

-Bueno, con Ron hemos estado pensando en prepararnos par las pruebas que harán los Chudley cannons.

-¡Exacto!- afirmó Ron- Pero tú sabes como es esto, sino entramos, hay una academia de Quidditch, estaremos allí mejorando para entrar en años posteriores.

-Por lo que tengo entendido- Dijo Arthur- esa academia es cara...

-Excesivamente, y no podrás pagarla Ron- acotó Ginny.

-Ese no es problema- acotó Harry- en las pruebas que hará el equipo, hay varios objetivos. Solo dos personas podrán formar parte del equipo, pero a los otros tres mejores les darán becas para formarse en dicha academia, y luego presentarse nuevamente para el equipo... Algunos solo audicionarán por la beca...

-Así que podemos ser dos de los cinco mejores que audiciones- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Pues me parece genial que pensaran en todo¿y tu Hermione?

-Bueno, yo... tenía pensado estudiar algo con respecto a la sanidad, lo más probable es buscar trabajo en San Mungo, pero quiero tomar cursos sobre todo tipo de pociones. No quiero ser sanadora, quiero algo más... científico.

-¿Y te resulta fácil?

-No, en realidad. Pero soy ayudante de enfermera en verano, y adquiero bastante conocimientos en el piso de envenenamientos y conjuros. Además conseguí un par de contactos. Y de no ser eso posible, algún curso para trabajar en una biblioteca. Me parece fascinante.

-Una elección interesante...

-Gracias...

El almuerzo culminó tranquilo. Molly y Arthur se adentraron a acomodar y Ron y Hermione habían ido a caminar en busca de algo de intimidad. Ginny y Harry se miraron y sonrieron. Ambos se recostaron en el pasto.

-Siempre terminamos tu y yo solos- sonrió Harry.

-Verdad...

-Creo que tu padre comenzó a mirarme con malos ojos...

-No, él nunca. Hace un poco de frío ¿no?- se frotó los brazos.

-Ven- la abrazó y le brindó un poco de su calor- ¿mejor?

-Mucho...

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Ambos pensaban en cosas burdas y sin sentido, pero la presencia del otro era tan grata que no importó.

-Creo que mejor entramos...- dijo el morocho- estás tiritando...

-Si... gracias.


	13. Día 4: having the best day of my life

_Ok, yo hago capítulos más largos, y ustedes me dejan más reviews¿trato?... porque sonará avara, pero con los cuatro que recibí me desilusioné un poco, aunque de verdad los aprecio y por eso ahora los respondo por separados._

_Jazu Potter:__ Bueno, es verdad, se ven lindos, pero todavía le falta un poco al chico, gracias por tus constantes reviews.  
xMariana Radcliffex: __ Si la verdad que, aca está helado... Nos está faltando un poco de abrigo y, que tenga ojos verdes por favor. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y disfruta este capítulo.  
__Vale Silva Potter:__ Bueno, no te prometo que todos los que sigan sean largos, pero lo intento. Si se acortan es porque cambia el tema, y no lo puedo cortar en un capítulo y seguir en el otro. Besos y gracias por el review!.  
Zafiro Potter:__ Jajaja, verdad no lo leí, pero me leí el epílogo, o una parte... Cuando vi que era el final que desee no cabía la felicidad. Gracias por tus reviews hermosos Paloma. Que estes bien. Besos!._

_**Capítulo 13:**__**Día 4; having the best day of my life**_

Era un nuevo y frío día. El clima no ayudaba, estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, y ni hablar de la posibilidad de que nevara. Los cuatro amigos estaban algo aburridos. Hermione se acercó a Ginny y le habló en un susurro secreto.

-No soy tonta ¿sabes?

-¿eh?

-No me estás contando ciertas cosas...

-¿Qué cosas?

-Como tus intenciones con mi amigo... El lindo, morocho, de anteojos redondos¿lo conoces?- se burló.

-No tengo idea de que hablas.

-Hablo de que es obvio que estás provocándolo para que se empalague contigo niña...

-Pues, aunque no lo creas, yo no estoy haciendo nada, el viene solo- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Te acuestas con él?

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡No, Hermione!, me refería a que él busca mi compañía, no al revés.

-¿qué¿quieres decir que él de verdad se interesa por ti?

-Bueno, eso parece ¡y quiero creer!

-Quieres decir que¿no está usándote¿seguro?

-Eso creo...

-Ginny, no quiero pinchar tu globo lleno de ilusiones, pero él suele hacer eso. Cuando se encapricha con alguien, se le acerca mucho y parece cariño, pero cuando obtiene lo que quiere, es como si todo lo excitante que antes había para él, se pierde... ¡Lo conozco!

-Quizás tengas razón.

-Sin embargo, avanzaste bastante conservándolo por tanto tiempo, síguele el juego, pero por ninguna razón caigas en él, saldrás herida.

-Lo sé, no hago más que pensar en eso, pero sigo creyendo que está mucho más cambiado que a principio de año...

-Yo no estaría tan segura de ello...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque es hombre, Ginny.

-¡Que Snob de tu parte, Herms!

-Lo digo en serio, esta edad es terrible para ellos...

-Si, eso si. Pero mi hermano...

-Tu hermano no es como él. Tu hermano no está acostumbrado a que las chicas le den oportunidad, por lo que no es tan ambicioso en cuanto a ellas ¿comprendes?

-Si...

-Por tu bien.

-Si, tienes razón.

-¿Saben que sería genial?- preguntó Harry durante el almuerzo.

-¿qué?

-Ver una película, el día no se presta para nada más, y en el pueblo hay un gran cine...

-Si¿por qué no?- acotó Hermione- Molly¿podemos ir los cuatro¡prometo cuidarlos!- los chicos rieron.

-No lo sé...

-Dale ma, los chicos se harán cargo de nosotras¿verdad?- preguntó a Harry con cara de inocente.

-Por supuesto- sonrió.

-¿Volverán antes de la noche?

-Si...

-De acuerdo, pero se cuidan.

-Claro... iré a cambiarme- anunció Ginny y se levantó de la mesa.

Fueron al pueblo caminando. Ron y Hermione iban adelante y ellos dos se atrasaron, hablando. Harry caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Estuve pensando...

-Muy sano- se burló Ginny.

-...pensando en ti, pensando en raptarte, pero tu padres se enojarían conmigo¿verdad?

-Probablemente...

-Pero valdría la pena ¿no?

-Todo depende de lo que esperaras conseguir de mí.

-Y¿No estarías dispuesta a dármelo?- ella que caminaba a su lado, se detuvo enfrente del morocho, chocándolo y quedando muy cerca uno del otro.

-Harry, no me busques- le advirtió- No tienes ni pizca de idea de lo que soy capaz.

-Parece que no...-miró sus labios y luego volvió a sus ojos- pero me encantaría descubrirlo- ella sonrió tomándolo del cuello y lo acercó a sus labios y a un beso tóxico al contacto.

-No juegues conmigo, porque quemarte es lo mínimo que podrá sucederte- continuó caminando.

-Mi pregunta es...- comenzó a caminar nuevamente a su lado- te gusta jugar con las sensaciones que provocas en los demás ¿verdad?.

-Me encanta- le sonrió- Y es por eso que tú y yo no entendemos...

-¿crees que soy así también?

-¡Oh no!, no lo creo, lo sé. Pero está bien... es por eso que nunca pasará nada entre nosotros.

-Es fascinante lo cambiante que eres, Gin- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tú me inspiras- le respondió igual. Le guiñó un ojo.

Llegaron al cine y notaron que no había más película para ver que no fuera romántica. Así que a regañadientes (los chicos) se metieron en la sala a intentar seguir el argumento de la película. Ron se sentó junto a su novia y Harry se sentó un poco más lejos de ambos (para mayor intimidad de la pareja) con Ginny.

-¿sabes?, creo que esta película será aburrida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque es estadounidense- ambos rieron por lo bajo.

-Harry...- Tenía el plan perfecto para atarlo a ella. Debía seguir unos pasos algo bochornosos, pero ponía su vida en creer que funcionaría y que él caería.

-¿qué?

-¿Extrañas poder acostarte con alguien...?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Shh!, es solo una pregunta- susurraba, la película estaba comenzando- porque hace como tres meses ya que no... tocas a una chica.

-Bueno, no lo sé...

-Solo piénsalo...-miraba la pantalla y le hablaba de costado. Él no quitaba su vista de sus ojos- recuerda tu vida hace cuatro meses- volvió a mirarlo- ¿mejor, peor o igual a como te sientes ahora, pero sin las chicas alrededor?

-Pues, no sabría decírtelo... diferente.

-Últimamente... ¿tienes...?, tu sabes. ¿Tienes la necesidad de tocar a alguien?- aunque la sala estaba oscura, lograba mirarla fijamente.

-Si hubiera tenido la imperiosa necesidad, ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto... Pero definitivamente existe el deseo en mí, de tocar a alguien...- _"más aún, alguien como tú..."_. Sonrió divertido.

-Tanto como para... tu sabes... ¿autosatisfacerte?

-Sé clara Ginny- Harry la miraba encantado, y es que hacía media hora atrás, cuando caminaban para el cine, ella se había mostrado tan excitantemente sensual, y ahora, parecía tan inocente. Se veía tan linda buscando las palabras adecuadas para su duda. Él sonreía divertido y cautivado.

-Tu sabes¿es tan grande el deseo como para tener la necesidad de tocarte a ti mismo?- se ruborizó levemente. Era obvio que actuaba, pero no dejaba de ser Harry y no dejaba de ser un tema algo incómodo de tratar, más de aquella manera. Sinceramente ninguno de los dos comprendió hacia donde iba todo aquello. Él marco una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Solo un par de veces- borró la sonrisa, al parecer ella hablaba enserio y, su sonrisa era como un insulto a su duda y su comunicación. Se puso serio nuevamente- ¿por qué?.

-No lo sé- volvió la vista a la pantalla- Es solo que...- era hora de poner la parte más importante del plan en práctica- ...creo que es algo que un chico no debería hacer solo- Harry abrió los ojos como platos, y Ginny pudo notarlo de reojo. Volteó a mirarlo nuevamente- Es decir, cuando un amigo se siente mal, lo ayudas, "le das una mano"- recalcó divertida, pero sin demostrarlo- ¿o no?... Bueno, en este caso, considero que es igual- logró dejarlo perplejo- mi punto es, Harry, que si algún día necesitas mi ayuda- sonrió para sus adentros- yo podría ayudarte, es decir somos amigos. Tu no me tocarías y yo realizaría tu trabajo de autoabastecimiento. No sería nada malo y yo... si me enseñas como, no tardaría nada- él no podía creer lo que la "tan inocente Ginny" le estaba proponiendo- Y... no sería nada anormal...

-...porque somos amigos- completó Harry comprendiendo la idea y, aparentemente emocionado con la idea_. "Estás justo donde te quiero, Potter"_.

-No quiero parecer osada, solo quiero ayudarte- Harry la miró sugestivamente.

-Gin, has hecho peores cosas que esas...

-Exacto. Pero, fue solo una idea por si te sientes solo- _"Ya eres mía pelirroja"_.

-Claro que si... una buena idea.

-El único problema es que... no sé como hacerlo... pero cuando lo necesites, házmelo saber- le sonrió- aprendo rápido.

-De hecho... ésta conversación...- Ahora era él el acomplejado, no podía creer lo que iba a decirle- ha provocado...- Ginny bajó la vista y río para sí._"¡Que fácil es descontrolarte Potter!"_.

-¿Quieres que...?

-Solo si...

-Porque podría intentarlo, pero debes guiarme...- _"¡Que manejable que resultaste ser Gin...!"_ sonrió para sí.

Harry no podía creer lo que harían. Si se lo habían hecho otras chicas en otros momentos, pero nunca necesitaron ser guiadas. Su pequeña mano temblaba, todo era muy divertido hasta la hora de ponerlo en práctica. Más aún si era con él, que tenía por demás experiencia, y era ella que, a la hora de realizar las palabras que salían de su boca, no entendía nada de nada. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Tomó su mano y la codujo lentamente al interior de sus pantalones. Bajó superficialmente, y solo lo necesario, su ropa. Su mano hizo contacto enseguida, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero siguió el poco instinto que tenía para esas cosas, y la mano del morocho.

-Solo...

-Esto es... algo extraño...

-Solo mueve lentamente tu mano y...- calló. Con sus mayores fuerzas contuvo la respiración- ...lento.

Ginny supo encontrar enseguida el ritmo adecuado a su momentánea necesidad. Harry no era capaz de realizar o generar una sola palabra. Estaba bajo el hechizo de su pequeña e inexperta mano y del movimiento que ésta provocaba. Se sentía como la justa dosis de un calmante necesario.

-¿Cómo... como voy?

-Ya casi...

-Harry¿dónde...?

-Descuida- sacó su mano- no pasará nada...- respiró aliviado cuando rompió el contacto.

-¿Cómo lo hice?- Le costó unos segundos al morocho, volver en sí.

-Muy bien para ser la primera vez...

-Gracias por enseñarme...- dijo con cara de ingenua. _"¡QUE TONTO!" _rió para sus adentros.

-Y a ti por practicar conmigo...- _"¡QUE FÁCIL!"_ se burló para sí.


	14. Día 5: I Won’t say I’m in love

_**Capítulo 14:**__**Día 5; I Won't say I'm in love**_

El día había pasado muy natural. Ellos se cruzaron varias veces e intercambiaban miradas, pero ni una sola palabra. Harry daba por sentado tenerla a sus pies, y ella daba por seguro estar haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Lo estaba confundiendo tanto, al punto de no ser capaz de distinguir ya si era capricho, cariño, o amor. Ambos se equivocaban. Los dos se sentían claramente inseguros a los resultados de sus planes, lo cual era obvio ya que desconocían el plan del otro.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

-Fue para seguirle el juego...

-¿En el cine?

-Único lugar donde nadie vería, nunca estamos solos.

-Pero...

-No estoy enganchándome, pero él lo pensará dos veces la próxima vez- sonrió- tendrías que haber visto su rostro Herms...

-Mejor que no lo vi.

-Sin embargo, es tan lindo...

-Ginny no quiero verte mal luego, todo es muy lindo ahora, pero...

-¡Hey!, sé en lo que me meto.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Sabes en que puedes ayudarme?

-¿En que?

-Puedes hablar con él y ver cuales son sus intenciones.

-¡Ya quisieras!, no me lo contaría de ninguna manera.

-Puedes intentarlo ¿no?

-Podría...

Ginny abrió su ventana y miró a la nada, vacilando sobre todo lo que sucedía en su vida. Bajó la vista y lo vio en una situación muy parecida a la propia. Harry se encontraba completamente solo, mirando el pequeño lago que atravesaba la parte trasera de la madriguera.

-Herms, está solo, ¡ve a hablarle ahora!

-Pero...

-¡Vamos!- la empujó a la puerta de su cuarto.

-De acuerdo, pero puedo sola.

Hermione bajó y lo vio afuera, por la ventana. Se le acercó.

-Que raro tú solo...

-Algún día debía ser ¿no?- sonrió sin mirarla.

-Y, si... ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- Ginny observaba desde arriba, pero imposible escuchar desde allí. Ni siquiera aún con las orejas extensibles.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, te ves algo solo y distante, a lo mejor hay algo en tu mente que te perturba y no sabes con quien compartirlo. Probablemente no quieras contarme pero quería que supieras que si me necesitas, o necesitas hablar con alguien, siempre estaré para ti- él la miró y le sonrió con sinceridad.

-No, de hecho, agradezco que preguntaras. Hace mucho que no hablamos y... no tengo a quien contarle lo que me pasa en este momento... Ron nunca lo entendería.

-Te escucho- dijo sorprendida ya que pensó que su amigo no soltaría una sola palabra al respecto.

-Bueno, supongo que estás al tanto de la parte personal de mi vida y de mi reputación...

-Si, de algo me entero.

-Pero últimamente no he dejado de pensar en una sola chica...

-Y, eso es... ¿malo?

-Eso es raro. ¡Nunca me pasó!

-Y, ¿crees que es amor?

-Definitivamente no. Es decir, nunca me enamoré pero estoy muy lejos de amarla y esto está muy lejos de ser amor... Lo siento como una obsesión, un capricho, ya que ella y yo no...

-¿no estuvieron juntos?

-Si, dos veces, pero mucho antes de sentirme como me siento ahora... Fue asombroso, pero luego, fue todo un coqueteo y, no sé, tengo el deseo de volver a tenerla y sé que está mal... sé que ella está muy enganchada y yo no quiero hacerla sufrir, pero si no estoy con ella, la obsesión crecerá y, no sé...

-¿sabes?, eso que dices suena muy parecido a...

-...no digas amor.

-Iba a decir cariño, pero bueno.

-No, yo me conozco y...

-Escucha... yo también te conozco, y te conozco de antes de esto, y de antes de tu etapa mujeriega. En este momento, creo que tu estás muy confundido para estar seguro de que es y que no es... Nunca te importó lo que tus acciones pudieran causar en las chicas si tu placer se interponía... y que ahora dudes, yo creo que te has vuelto un poco más considerado ¿no crees?

-¿Tú dices?

-Así es... y no tiene porque ser amor... y si así fuera, ¿a que le temes? ¿al compromiso?, no tiene porque tener ningún título, ¿le temes a volverte dependiente?, es un riesgo que debes tomar como cualquier otro que se enamore.

-Le temo al amor en sí...

-¿Crees que puedes enamorarte de ella?

-Pues creí que no, pero ahora... no lo sé, solo sé que ahora no siento eso y...

-De todas maneras Harry, ¿qué es el amor?

-¡Exacto!, ¿qué es?

-Y si no lo sabes Harry, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo sientes?- Harry abrió la boca pero no supo que decir- Bien, te he creado una duda, piénsalo, ¿quieres?- se levantó- Dime, Harry, ¿La chica es la que asoma por esa ventana?- señaló y Ginny disimuló mirando el lago _"voy a matar a Hermione"_ pensaba la pelirroja- Porque, si es ella, ¡mírala!, ¿a que le temes?. No hay nadie más dulce, inocente y sensata en el mundo, que ella. Solo piénsalo ¿si?- Le dio un beso en su frente y se fue.

Harry continuó mirando la ventana y ella lo miró, ambos sonrieron. La castaña se fue más que emocionada por haber sido confidente de los grandes cambios que habría de ahora en más. Se fue contenta al notar que su amigo confiaba en ella, y que estaba cambiando para bien. Pero decidió no contarle nada a Ginny por respeto a la privacidad de su amigo, y porque no quería ilusionarla sin motivo, solo por precaución.

----

Ginny dormía plácidamente. Un ruido en su ventana, que se hacía ya algo monótono, comenzaba a perturbarla entre sueños. Abrió los ojos. Se levantó con pesadez. Miró por la ventana y al verlo allí abajo, la abrió de dos en dos.

-¿Qué haces?, duermes al lado ¿por qué no tocas la puerta?- preguntó en un susurro audible.

-No hubiera sido muy original ¿o no?

-Como sea... no me digas que necesitas de mi ayuda especial ahora- él lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

-¡No tonta!, entonces si hubiera tocado tu puerta... No, es que no puedo dormir.

-Yo si dormía- se quejó.

-Solo iba a caminar por ahí, pero solo es muy deprimente, ¿me acompañas?

-¿Qué hora es?

-La una.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿tengo que bajar por la ventana?-preguntó con inocencia.

-Claro, tú tírate, yo te agarro.

-Muy gracioso. Me abrigo y bajo.

-De acuerdo.

Ella se calzó sus pantuflas y un sobretodo que tapaba la misma proporción de cuerpo que su absurdo camisón, por lo que parecía no llevar nada debajo del mismo. Bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, aún algo dormida y tropezó con el último escalón. Harry la sostuvo desde abajo.

-¿No quieres tirarte de la ventana pero de la escalera si?

-No me tiré, me tropecé, ¡genio!- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tu querías que te sostuvieras...

-¿sabes que?, mejor vuelvo a dormir- se dio media vuelta.

-No lo hagas...- la tomó del brazo con suavidad pero sin dejar de sentirse estremecer ante el pequeño contacto- solo bromeaba. No quiero ir solo, por favor- la miró con una sonrisa.

-Bien...

----

Comenzaron a caminar sin dirección aparente.

-Ruego que no nos perdamos...

-Descuida, estamos caminando derecho.

-¡Que lindo está el cielo!

-¿verdad?, se puso así para nosotros- ella lo miró.

-¿Estamos románticos hoy, Harry?

-Yo SOY romántico, está en mi sangre- ella rió despacio.

-Bueno, eso no lo sé, pero te haces querer...

-Entonces, me quieres.

-Claro que si, siempre te quise. Aunque tú no me aprecies.

-Bueno, de los errores se aprende. Hoy no dejo de apreciarte...

-Y eso, ¿cuándo lo aprendiste?- lo miró fijo.

-Cuando me fuiste indiferente.

-Nunca fui...

-Me dolió. Nunca me había dolido, es más, siempre lo preferí...

-No nos pongamos serios...

-¿Hay algo que quieres ocultar?

-No, simplemente prefiero no hablar de ciertas cosas...

-Tengo ganas de hacer algo.

-¿Qué?- La tomó por el cuello y la besó con suavidad y ternura. Ella lo besó también. Al separarse se miraron unos segundos en silencio- Y... eso ¿por qué fue?

-Por lo de ayer- le sonrió- en el cine...- ella le devolvió la sonrisa- haría muchas otras cosas para agradecértelo, pero no me parece muy adecuado.

-Entonces no lo hagas, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo.

-¿Tú?, ¡Jamás!

-Entonces bésame de nuevo...- le ordenó y él obedeció complacido.


	15. Día 6: I always be there to watching you

_Agradecimientos especiales a los últimos donadores de reviews..._

_**lira21  
**__**Geila Potter-Weasley  
Brokenheart Roa  
Jazu Potter  
xMariana Radcliffex**_

_A ver si llego al menos a los 95 revs, se los agradecería y, si es así, subo hoy mismo la continuación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN._

* * *

_**Capítulo 15:**__**Día 6; I always be there to watching you**_

-Me gustó la charla de ayer...- le dijo Harry a su amiga- de verdad necesitaba hablar del tema.

-¿Te sirvió?

-Si, mucho...

-Lo que importa es que te sirviera y que recuerdes que siempre que me necesites, yo estaré para ti.

-Gracias- la abrazó- ayer hablé con ella pero... no quiero tocar el tema.

-Está bien, tómate tu tiempo, no tienes que contarme todo...

-Si quiero pero no ahora.

-De acuerdo, cuando tengas ganas de hablar de ello, búscame.

Harry y Ginny fueron los voluntarios para hacer el almuerzo, y Hermione y Ron a lavar y guardar todo lo que fueran a usar durante el mismo. Ya que los padres del pelirrojo debían ir al callejón a comprar víveres.

-Me gustó la escapada de anoche...

-Si, a mi me gustó tu compañía. Gin¿has pensado en lo perfectos que somos juntos?- ella rió- No, enserio... ¡Míranos!

-Vamos Harry¿tu y yo?... ¡Por favor!

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé, simplemente no... somos muy diferentes, y no encajamos.

-Esa no es una respuesta digna, todo eso es mentira Gin. Encajamos perfectamente- le sonrió sugestivamente.

-Pero no todo pasa por lo físico, además... tú no te interesas en mí, yo no me intereso en ti...

-Yo si me intereso en ti...

-Estoy hablando de algo extra físico. Ya lo intentamos dos veces, y no funcionó. Y no siento pena por ello.

-Eres cruel...

-Es la verdad, no me apena.

-Además, eso no fue intentarlo...

-¡Oye!, no estoy en una etapa en la que me puedas persuadir con facilidad.

-Eso lo veremos.

-No, no lo creo.

-¿Te paso a buscar esta noche?

-De acuerdo, pero no caminemos, anoche me cansé.

Eran las dos de la mañana, Ginny, al igual que el resto dormía. Alguien llamó a la puerta pero ella no respondió.

-Gin- tocó nuevamente- ¡Ginny!- susurraba. La pelirroja se levantó y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Pasa...- él se adentró- lo siento me quedé dormida.

-Lo noté- se sentó en la cama.

-¿Y si nos quedamos charlando aquí?

-Bien- Ginny le hizo lugar y se sentó a su lado- ese camisón es muy sexy- le sonrió y la miró con lujuria algo sobre actuada.

-Harry, el camisón no es sexy, yo lo soy.

-Es verdad, no corresponde quitarte crédito.

-¿De que quieres que hablemos?

-No tenemos porque hablar si no sale tema, podemos acompañarnos- le sonrió triunfante. Ella se recostó apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas.

-De acuerdo, tócame el pelo, me encanta, pero si me duermo no fue intencional.

-Descuida- comenzó a acariciar su pelo- Gin...- dijo luego de un tiempo, ella parecía dormida. Solo balbuceó- ¿puedo besarte?- Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Tú¿quieres besarme?

-De lo contrario no preguntaría.

-No es eso lo que debes preguntar entonces... Lo que tú quieres saber es si YO quiero un beso tuyo. Y la respuesta es... averígualo- le sonrió. Él entendió la seña y se acercó para besarla con aprehensión.

-Un excelente beso...

-Lo mismo digo- dijo la pelirroja saboreando sus labios.

-Pero, hay algo que no me cierra... a ver...- comenzó a besarla nuevamente- Si, hay algo que no entiendo- la besó- quizás...- se acercó para repetir el beso pero ella lo apartó sonriendo.

-Quizás deberías dejarlo como misterio...

-Bueno, yo lo intenté...

-Tengo sueño¿qué tal si dormimos?

-Pero acabo de llegar, no quiero irme.

-Nadie dijo que debieras irte- le sonrió provocativamente.

-Y si eso no es una buena excusa, entonces no sé lo que es...- ambos se recostaron mirándose a la par que se sonreían- Van a matarme ¿sabes?

-No te estoy obligando, Harry. Puedes irte cuando así lo desees.

-¿Estás echándome?

-No, yo...- el la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a sus labios y a su cuerpo.

Ella lo besó con dulzura, se deleitaba con sus labios. Él la abrazaba más a sí, quería sentirla cerca. Querían el contacto piel a piel que hace mucho no compartían y hacía el mismo tiempo que lo extrañaban. Ella jugaba con sus cabellos y él la acariciaba con cierto descaro. Ginny se lanzó a tomar la primera pieza del pijama del morocho. Harry, quien tenía los ojos levemente cerrados para disfrutar aquel beso adormecedor, los abrió de sopetón al notar las manos de la pelirroja en busca de su anatomía. Él la dejó continuar unos segundos más, era la primera vez que la tenía para él solo y, por más que sus caricias lo atontaban y sus besos lo hechizaban, no quería que aquello sucediera.

-Aguarda- la detuvo. La pelirroja lo miró desorientado- Gin, yo...

-Está bien, Harry. Ya lo hemos hecho antes...- Volvió a besarlo.

-No- la separó, lo cual la extraño mucho más- No quiero arruinar el momento, no vine para acostarme contigo, ni siquiera para besarte, pero me resultas irresistible... y no voy a dejar que mis hormonas arruinen todo esto- se levantó- lo siento Ginny- abrió la puerta y desapareció del cuarto.


	16. Día 7: You are made for me

_**Muchisimas gracias por la cantidad de reviews que recibíel capítulo pasado. Al parecer gusto mucho y eso me gusto a mi. Lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa de actualizar el mismo, me surgio un viaje de improvisto, cuestiones familiares, y me siento muy en deuda con ustedes. Espero me sepan entender... me encantaron los reviews asi que dejo agradecimientos especiales a quienes me escribieron...**_

_Zafiro Potter  
Geila Potter-Weasley_  
_laurapotterweasley__**  
**Princebe**  
**Lunatipola  
Medea Circe  
Pottershop  
Chicxy  
Vale Silva Potter  
xMariana Radcliffex**  
**Pottercita  
Lira21  
Hermioneyron  
Alda  
Jazu Potter_

**Gracias de nuevo y espero que guste tanto como parecio gustarles el anterior. Y ojala tengan tiempo y ganas de dejar mas reviews :). BESOS. Dedicado a ustedes. **

_  
_

_**Capítulo 16**__**Día 7; You are made for me, for my extasis**_

-Que él ¡¿QUE?!- se sorprendió la castaña.

-No quiso acostarse conmigo. ¡Soy una estúpida!, me dejé llevar y lo arruiné todo- respiró unos segundos pensando en algo en concreto, al parecer- ¡NO QUISO!- gritó.

-¡Shhh!

-Es que no entiendo...

-Ginny, el chico está confundido.

-¿Confundido por que?. Él era quien quería acostarse conmigo en un principio. Y cuando por un desliz yo quiero, el se echa para atrás¡No lo entiendo!

-Lo sé, dicho así, suena algo ilógico. A lo mejor, es preferible.

-¿Por qué lo sería?

-Porque, en parte, quiere decir que, quizás lo que él buscaba no era sexo, como te dijo, quizás solo quería tu compañía, y tú lo malinterpretaste. A lo mejor, lo... ¿ofendiste?. ¡Quién sabe!- dijo ya algo perdida en sus propias conclusiones.

-O simplemente dejé de gustarle.

-¿Por qué te buscaría de ser así?

-¿Por lástima?

-Harry no es así.

-No lo sé. Estoy muy confundida, ya no sé que pensar Herms. ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle?

-No¿Por qué yo?

-¡Vamos!

-¡Bien!- Dijo cansada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Harry estaba barriendo en la cocina mientras intercambiaba palabras con Molly. Hermione bajó risueña.

-Herms cariño¿cómo dormiste?

-De diez señora Weasley¡Gracias!.

-Me alegro.

-Harry- él levantó la cabeza y la miró- ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?

-Como gustes...- resopló burlón por sus modales.

-Deja eso Harry, ahora lo hace Ron- dijo Molly sacándole la escoba.

Ambos salieron al jardín. Sin motivo alguno aparente, no se miraban.

-¿Quieres contarme?- preguntó simplemente.

-De seguro ya sabes¿Para que me preguntas?- dijo algo incómodo o quizás intimidado por la terrible seguridad que su amiga siempre mostraba frente suyo.

-Sé su versión¿no quieres contarme la tuya?

-Siempre y cuando, ella no se entere.

-No está al tanto de nada de lo que siempre hablamos...

-Bien. El tema es el siguiente. Anoche, yo quería hablar con ella, me encanta hablar con ella y es una pena que recién ahora lo notara, tuve tanto tiempo con ella en el colegio y nunca la percibí- suspiró- en fin. Me encanta tener su compañía, y cuando por error anoche, la besé- sonrió- fue... no podría explicarlo, ella encendió todo mi cuerpo, Hermione. ¡Claro que quería estar con ella, y está claro que aún la deseo!. Pero no así, era un momento demasiado dulce y único como para arruinarlo por un simple impulso sexual. Ambos nos estábamos guiando por impulsos, y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría cada uno luego de dejarse llevar por ellos...

-Harry¡escúchate!. Dios, como has cambiado.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo con cierto dejo de preocupación.

-Es genial... tú, estás madurando gracias a ella y lo que por ella sientes.

-¿Cómo¿Por qué?

-Por el amor, Harry. Espero que hayas notado el cariño que le profesas a Ginny.

-Soy algo conciente.

-No es normal esto en ti, Harry. Tu eras...

-¿un desalmado?

-Iba a decir despreocupado, inconsciente, pero si, eso también...

-¿Crees que cambié por ella?

-Bueno, ya sabes, cuando los Weasleys se proponen algo...

-¡...siempre lo consiguen!

-Y ella se propuso cambiarte.

-¿Y si solo se vengaba¿Si solo estaba haciéndome pagar mi indiferencia y mi manera de usarla, con la misma moneda¿y si me quería hacer sentir exactamente lo mismo que sintió su despechado corazón?- preguntó lleno de dudas.

-Entonces, yo diría que también lo logró¿no?. Y en dicho caso, y para tu desgracia, tendrías tú que enamorarla nuevamente.

-Creo que me lo tengo bien merecido¡fui un imbésil!

-En efecto... ¡Vamos, hace frío aquí!- cambiaron de rumbo- ¿sabes?, no permitas que esto de ella ¿si?, quizás solo son conjeturas y te equivocarías al apartarte.

-No, no lo permitiría. Basta de errores, quiero empezar a hacer bien las cosas por ella, se lo merece- la castaña sonrió con aprobación.

-¿Qué harás¿vas a decirle lo que sientes?

-No lo sé. Primero quiero estar seguro de sus sentimientos.

-Y¿por qué no le preguntas?

-Porque mentiría... estoy seguro. Primero tengo que demostrarle que la quiero de verdad...

-...y que cambiaste.

-Ayer intenté demostrárselo y¡mira!. Se enojó conmigo por no ser quien era antes y querer acostarme con ella, por ser más reservado y conciente.

-Le cayó de sorpresa. Es que ella no quiere creerlo, porque tiene miedo de caer y que para ti sea solo otro juego.

-¡Pero no juego!

-Por eso... debes demostrárselo.

-Bien... voy a intentarlo.

-Ten en cuenta que solo te queda un día. Y es hoy...

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ginny abrió los ojos. Había un ruido que le perturbaba el sueño. Se levantó desganada. Provenía de la ventana. La abrió. Logró verlo debajo suyo, en el jardín.

-¿Qué haces?

-Insomnio de nuevo- sonrió el morocho- ¿vienes a compartirlo?

-Hace frío y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para no perder el expreso.

-Lo sé, y no lo perderemos, así que abrígate y ¡vamos!

-Pero...

-¡Vamos!, es el último día de vacaciones.

-De acuerdo- se adentró a abrigarse.

Harry se acercó al lago y se sentó frente a él, en el helado pasto que recubría el jardín. Se recostó y miró las estrellas. A los cinco minutos la sintió ubicarse a su lado y en la misma posición.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-Es un placer- se burló la pelirroja.

-No te burles, hablo en serio. Me gusta tu compañía.

-Gracias- sonrió- a mi también me gusta acompañarte.

Se embargaron en unos diez incómodos minutos de silencio.

-Lamento lo de ayer- dijo al fin Ginny.

-No hagas eso. No te arrepientas de tus impulsos, de tus sentimientos. No fue nada malo, simplemente no quería que malinterpretaras mis intenciones para contigo. Si pido tu compañía, no quiero que pienses que espero algo extra...

-Es que yo tampoco quise arruinarlo.

-Tú no arruinaste nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso¡necesité mucha voluntad para separarte de mí!, yo también quería estar contigo. Sentí la misma necesidad, pero por una vez en la vida, quise no hacer algo tan impulsivo.

-Te entiendo.

-Así que no te arrepientas ¿si?- la miró.

-De acuerdo- Harry se acercó y la besó fugazmente.

-Pero no quita que me encante besarte- volvió a mirar las estrellas, suspirando y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la cual le contagió a su acompañante.


	17. I’m ready to give you my heart

**_Aiiii... estoy mui contenta de haber resivido tantos reviews. Me emociona cada vez ver un numero mas grande y qe la aceptacion de este fic en particular, es mejor que la del resto, nnca pense qe llegara a gstar tanto. Por otro lado, me da pena ver que todos creen que qeda mucho mas y en realidad el capitulo que viene termina. No se alarmen. Quiero que en los reviews me den su opinion, porqe tengo entendido qe cando se agregan capitulos inesperados no queda muy bien. Pero me inspire, y podria llegar a extenderlo un poco con lo qe pense. No mucho pero si unos cinco capitulos quizas. Ahora es suya la decision. El fic original termina el capitulo q viene, pero si uds lo desean, puedo darle un ultimo giro antes de que culmine. Voten y sera democratica la decision. BESOS Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. TAN EMOCIONADA ESTOY Q LOS VOY A CONTESTAR UNO POR UNO :)._**

_**zafiro potter**_: _Bueno si, es verdad que la mayor parte de las cosas sucedieron gracias a su amiga. Pero de ahi a qe deje las andanzas jaja, ya veremos. Gracias paloma por tus excelentes e incondicionales reviews. BESO.  
**larapotterweasley:** _ el mas lindo? segura?. A mi me gusto, pero tanto no. Romantico solo un poco, tengo pensado algo mejor. Espero qe te agrade mas. Besos y muchas gracias.  
**_Geila Potter-Weasley: _**_Arruinar se va a arruinar. Pero no tanto. Me agrada que te guste, espero qe disfrtes este cap como yo tu review.  
**lunatipola**: Gracias, yo estoy bien y espero qe tu lo estes tambien. Este capitlo va dedicado tanto a vos como a los demas reviews.  
**Jazu Potter**:muchisimas gracias. Es una alegria qe mi fic te guste tanto como decis. Me encantan tus reviews y gracias por ser tan constante.  
**hermioneyron:** Me salio romantico? habra sido sin quererlo porque la verdad es que no lo note. Que bueno que de verdad te gustara. Ojala el resto te gste igual. Beso.**  
Princebe:**__ Gracias por tu review. La verdad que me emociona mucho qe este gustando y sobre todo, me gusta qe te inspire para dejarme review. GRACIAS Y BESOS.  
**lira21: **Espero que pronto te mejores. Gracias por t review y ojala te guste el resto.  
**Pottersita: **Espero que el resto te guste. La verdad es que si, me sentii un poco mal por no poder actalizar como prometi. Pero a pedido, actualice pronto. Por favor dame tu opinion de si sigo o no extendiendolo. Besos.  
**xMariana Radcliffex:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me gusta que me dejes reviews y que te guste. Besos.  
**SOFIIWEASLEY:** La verdad, me impresiono tu review. Nunca pense que llegara a gustar tanto y menos como para que de no tener esperanzas por el fic, a "enamorarte" de el, tuvo que causar muy buen impacto. Ojala votes a ver si lo extiendo o lo dejo con el final el proximo cap. Ojala te guste y gracias. Besos.  
_

****

**_Capítulo 17: I'm ready to give you my heart..._**

La semana había pasado volando, y para desgracia no solo de los jóvenes de la Madriguera, sino que para la de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, las clases habían sido retomadas para empezar una nueva mitad de año. Habiendo vuelto a sus cuartos, amigos, libros y deberes, y con tantas responsabilidades, ellos no habían tenido tiempo suficiente para verse como les hubiera gustado. Harry y Ginny se cruzaban de a ratos, se miraban, coqueteaban y seguían de largo. Pero así como las clases habían regresado, también lo habían hecho "Las chicas Potter", como ahora las llamaban, y ahora estaban más decididas a perseguirlo y acosarlo hasta conseguir lo que él les había sacado la última vez.

Ya pasada una semana del regreso, Ginny, al ver como volvía a ser acosado y como le gustaba aquello, comenzó a perder las expectativas y esperanzas de un cambio por parte del morocho, que había ganado al pasar la semana de vacaciones. Nuevamente comenzó a ignorarlo y a ofenderse por cosas insignificantes que justificaran su falsa ira para con él, y su repentino alejamiento. Las cosas volvían a la desagradable manera de la que siempre habían sucedido. Odió no poder tomar revancha, no poder hacer justicia sobre el ultraje de Harry hacia su persona. Sin contar que en las vacaciones, no había sido ella quien logró varias cosas, sino todo lo contrario. Ella se había lanzado a sus brazos como cualquiera de las otras que ahora lo acosaban sin descanso, y encima no había conseguido nada a cambio, mas que el momento más bochornoso de su vida.

Harry, sin embargo, notó el gran cambio en sí mismo. En mayor parte, gracias a Hermione que interpretaba sus románticas palabras hacia la pelirroja. Sabía que la quería y mucho. Pero al ver esas chicas que formaban parte de su pasado que parecía muy lejano, logró notar la realidad de sus sentimientos. Y es que al ver cualquiera de las chicas por las que era acosado, un profundo deseo en él le demostraba que cambiaba a todas ellas por una sola. Notaba cuanto ansiaba que, al menos una de ellas, fuera Ginny, y de no serlo, simplemente las espantaba. No paraba de pensarla un solo segundo. Pero, a diferencia de antes, sus pensamientos no eran para nada sucios, no era mero deseo lo que sentía por ella. La pensaba dulce, compartiendo su vida a su lado y, eso lo asustó un poco, pero estaba casi seguro de que lo que sentía por ella, era amor.

Pero luego de esa semana, Harry notó como ella volvía a la parte estúpida del plan, de ignorarlo. Y eso logró confundirlo bastante más. Pensó que lo que sentía por ella era muy especial y estaba seguro de hacer algo al respecto porque, basándose en la pasada semana, ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro, pero al notar aquella indiferencia, no supo que hacer al respecto. Continuó seduciéndola pero ella ahora no le correspondía. Le escribía cartas pero ella no respondía. Y lo soportó una semana, hasta que fue tal la confusión que necesitó ir a aclararlo y hablar con ella.

-Ginny

-Hola, Harry.

-¿Puedo hablarte?

-Y¿eso que haces como se llama?

-A solas- agregó.

-Bien- comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los terrenos.

-¿qué te ocurre?

-¿con que?

-¡Conmigo!, te hablo y no te importa, te escribo y no me contesta, te busco y te escondes.

-No estoy escondida ahora.

-¡En serio!

-De acuerdo- resopló- ¿qué?

-¿Por qué me ignoras?

-No te ignoro.

-En tu casa la pasamos genial ¿qué pasa aquí¿qué pasa ahora?

-En mi casa no tenías a un motón de estúpidas lamiéndote los pies por un poco de consuelo. Creo que no hay manera de que aquí podamos coexistir tus novias y yo.

-Esas... ¿Esas son palabras de chica celosa?

-¡Estás loco!

-No, no. Suena exactamente a celos.

-Claro que no...

-No tendrías porque tener celos, sabes que no te llegan ni a los talones ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, pero no por lo que tu crees. Y no son celos, es razonamiento puro. Míralo así, en mi casa no tenías con quien divertirte así que no te quedó opción que socializar conmigo, aquí tienes para escoger a quien tú quieras...

-Sigue oliendo a celos.

-Yo no huelo nada.

-Entonces¿puedo escoger?

-Si...

-Te quiero a ti- ella soltó una risita irónica.

-Yo no soy opción.

-Y¿por qué no?

-Porque yo no me regalo como ellas.

-¿Quién dijo que debías regalarte?

-Harry...

-¡Oye!, es en serio...

-¿por qué?

-Porque me cansé de la pasión diversificada.

-Y ¿por qué yo?

-Porque me capturaste, no lo sé.

-Te sugiero que estés seguro antes de desear algo con tanto fervor- comenzó a caminar.

-Me debes una noche aún¿lo recuerdas?- ella dio media vuelta.

-Es eso lo único que te importa ¿verdad?

-Me importa que sea contigo.

-A mi no me derriten esas palabras Harry¡así que ahórratelas!- dijo molesta de ser considerada como estúpida y yéndose.


	18. No tenia nada

_**Potterlectores, gracias por sus inmensos reviews :) me encanto que este fic tuviera tanto exito, pero despes de mucho pensarlo y, considerando que no tenia mucha idea de como continuarlo con un hilo de redaccion parejo y coerente, decidi no continuarlo. Decidi que me gstaba mas mi final que toda las vueltas qe pensaba ponerle sino. Espero qe les guste de todas formas y qe dejen sus ultimos reviews a este fic. Gracias especiales a...**_

_Mina  
joahnpotter  
Patty  
wiccancat  
pottersita  
SOFIIWEASLEY  
caritooo  
Jazu Potter  
xMariana Radcliffex  
andrea  
lunatipola  
pottershop  
zafiro potter  
lira21  
Princebe  
Vale Silva Potter  
hermioneyron**  
Y a todos los demas qe me dejaron reviews a lo largo del fic. Nos vemos en el proximo fic... BESOS :) y ahora, disfruten.**_

_**Capítulo 18: No tenía nada, y hoy te tengo con la gloria amor...**_

-Di que me ayudarás Hermione.

-No lo sé. No parecen intenciones muy románticas- dijo con ironía.

-Por favor. ¡Sabes que esto es amor!, Lo supiste tu antes que nadie.

-Si, pero no es la mejor manera de hacérselo saber a Ginny.

-¡Por favor!

-Pero...

-¡Por Favor!

-Bien. Pero es lo último que pienso hacer por ustedes.

-Si, si...

-De acuerdo.

_**-----**_

-Ginny¡Acompáñame!

-¿Para...?

-Quiero sacarle la capa a Harry.

-¿Por qué no sólo se la pides?

-No me la prestó.

-Y¿para que la quieres?

-Para no ser vista.

-Ya lo sé, me refiero¿para que quieres "No ser vista"?

-Es que, Ron me debe una y quiero jugarle una mala pasada- sonrió cínica- Y Harry no quiere ser cómplice. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¡Quiero cenar!, muero de hambre.

-¡Vamos!

-¿Para que me necesitas a mí?

-Porque no sé donde la guarda.

-En su baúl.

-Pero no logro distinguirlo.

-Emm... Dice Harry Potter, Hermione ¿estás bien?

-¡Vamos¡Ven conmigo!

-De acuerdo- refunfuñó.

-Tú búscala, yo hago campana...

-¿De que?

-De campana- subían las escaleras- Si viene alguien te aviso.

-¡Ok!- ella se metió en el cuarto algo oscuro, y la castaña se quedó afuera.

Harry, desde adentro y ocultó detrás de la puerta, le levantó el pulgar a la castaña, señal de que había cumplido con su parte y que se podía ir, y luego cerró la puerta con llave, guardándose la misma en su bolsillo.

-Herm¿qué...?

-Hermione se quedó afuera- le dijo el morocho con gran sonrisa.

-Harry¿Por qué...?

-Porque te estoy raptando- ella largó una carcajada.

-¡Vamos!

-Estoy cansado de que me ignores pelirroja, y si la única manera de conseguir que me hables, es esta, que así sea...

-Harry deja de jugar, ya no es divertido, todo esto me está cansando.

-Esto no es un juego y no estoy jugando contigo. En un principio solo fue diversión ahora es todo mucho más diferente.

-¿Si?, y ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora?

-Tu amor- Dijo con un rostro y un tono de voz que denotaban brutal sinceridad. Ella rió con ironía.

-¡Mi amor!- volvió a reír.

-¿Por qué te es tan complicado de comprender?

-Comprender ¿qué?

-Que cambié Ginny, que me cambiaste y fuiste la única capaz de ello.

-No es que no comprenda, es que no lo creo, simplemente eso.

-¿qué?

-Si, no lo creo. No lo demuestras y no te creo, Harry.

-Bueno, si necesitas enterarte¡Cambié!- se acercó y la besó. Pero ella lo separó al instante.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no pienso volver a caer en tu telaraña, no soy como las demás moscas.

-En eso coincidimos. Tú eres una mariposa demasiado grande y maravillosa como para que esta araña intente atraparte de manera tan vulgar- ella sonrió.

-Estás aprendiendo.

-Es solo la verdad.

-Vamos Harry, lo nuestro no será nunca. Tu eres demasiado insaciable e indeciso, y yo por demás romántica. Mi amor no otorga la pasión que tú necesitas.

-No hay amor sin pasión y, no hay motivo por el cual sobre apasionarse. Te quiero y no es solo por tu cuerpo Gin.

-No decías lo mismo hace poco.

-La gente cambia ¿no?

-Y tú puedes volver a cambiar, así que no pienso arriesgarme a nada más. Aclarada la confusión¿me abres?

-No. Tengo derecho. Es un nuevo año y tengo tu cupón de "vale por una noche", creo que es hoy cuando mejor me viene usarlo- sonrió.

-¡Mira que rápido cambiaste el amor por la pasión, Potter!

-No te equivoques. Solo reclamo lo que me pertenece, lo que me gané honestamente, con derecho y buenas cartas.

-Por mí no hay problema. Puedes pasar la noche, el día o el mes conmigo, que no tiene porque pasar nada. Ese cupón no sirve para tener ningún tipo de acercamiento Potter.

-Lo sé, y pretendo algo un poco más profundo que un acercamiento- se acercó- pretendo enamorarte, Ginny.

-Pues yo agotaría tus esperanzas ahora. No va a ser fácil la empresa y lo sabes- se sentó en la cama.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué haces?

-Me pongo cómoda. Si voy a pasar la noche, que sea acostada.

-Bien. Hazme un lugar ¿si?

Ambos se acostaron juntos en la cama, pero mirando hacia el techo. Ella pensaba en la posibilidad de que de verdad hubiera cambiado, él, en la manera de demostrárselo. Pero lo que desconocía, era que la pelirroja comenzaba a creerle y a adorar aquellas palabras, aunque pareciera todo lo contrario. Decidió aguardar un rato más, y observar sus artimañas. Después de todo, tenía toda la noche para confesarle que ya le creía y que solo le gustaba hacerse rogar.

El silencio no se prolongó más de dos minutos.

-¿Recuerdas...?- comenzó él- ¿...las caminatas que hicimos en tu casa?

-Inolvidables. Sobre todo por el resfriado que tuve después- rió- Me hacías salir en pijama, en una noche de cinco grados.

-Si... no pude evitarlo- giró para mirarla- es muy pacífico estar a tu lado- ella sonrió- Simplemente no sé como hiciste, pero- volteó a mirar el techo nuevamente- lograste sacar mi lado romántico... si es que tengo uno. Pero hoy, recuerdo principio de año y... no entiendo.

-Harry...

-¿Si?

-Esa no es muy buena artimaña¿sabes?- él sonrió.

-Es que no estoy siendo romántico todavía, estoy siendo sincero. Creí que te gustaba la sinceridad.

-Y me gusta.

-Dejando de lado lo bella que me resultas y mi idea de enamorarte, solo me basta decir que, no importa lo que pase, quedaré eternamente agradecido contigo. Solo por el simple hecho de preocuparte por mí y por mostrarme que la vida, y sobre todo las chicas, no es solo sexo...- volvió a mirarla y notó que ella ya lo miraba con sinceridad- Te agradezco eso más que nada. Molestarte para que lo entendiera (sabiendo lo terco que soy), significó mucho para mí. De no ser por ti y así, me hubiera perdido de muchas cosas¿sabes?.

-Si te ayudé fue con otro fin- dijo algo apenada.

-¿Cómo?- ella volvió a mirar al techo.

-En realidad, yo quería vengarme- él sonrió.

-En un principio lo supuse, por eso no te seguí el juego. Luego, solo fue inevitable. Pero, sea como fuere, debo agradecértelo, me has hecho un gran bien, Gin.

Ambos mantuvieron el contacto visual unos segundos que simularon ser una eternidad. Se sonrieron. Él tomó su mano con delicadeza y la acarició.

-Harry, no importa lo que digas o hagas. La verdad es que yo... no sé nada de ti. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes que sienta si no te conozco?- dijo algo confundida y dejándose acariciar.

-Bueno. Soy huérfano, mujeriego arrepentido, me gustan las pelirrojas y sobre todo tú, amo volar, y detesto el té por la mañana- hizo una pausa y se hundió en sus ojos- Y, sé que te extrañaría aunque no te hubiera conocido- Ginny logró sentir como esas palabras arremetían contra su corazón, llenándola de emoción y ternura- Te quiero de verdad- ella sonrió y lo besó.

-Lo sé- Lo miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué tal si cambiamos ese cupón por este?- sacó uno de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

-"Cale por mi corazón". ¿Qué?, entonces... Ya lo sabías. Sabías que insistiría...

-No. Pero ponía mi esperanza en ello. ¡Ya también te quiero!- volvió a besarlo.

FIN )


End file.
